


Пятнадцать дней

by Heidel



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: Предатель из КГБ похищает и пытает Наполеона. Когда он возвращается, Илья должен помочь ему выздороветь.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fifteen Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011127) by [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa). 



> Беты ShotaLouch и Лисенок Лис
> 
> Все примечания к тексту даны после последней главы

Его разбудила приглушенная боль. Он знал, что ему было больно, но также чувствовал притупляющее действие лекарств; боль была, но далеко. Он отметил боль в каждой конечности и позволил воспоминаниям встать на свои места, прежде чем открыть глаза.

— Пей, — сказал голос, который он ждал, и рука скользнула под шею, осторожно приподнимая его, так что он подчинился и выпил. Наполеон слабо застонал от движения, а затем в его губы толкнулись таблетки. Он снова сглотнул и открыл глаза.

Илья был здесь, смешивая что-то на прикроватном столике. Наполеон был в их номере, а не в больнице, и это определённо была хорошая новость — возможно, это значило, что его состояние оказалось не настолько плачевным. А возможно, Уэверли просто беспокоился об их прикрытии. Илья хмурился — и не просто хмурился. Его лицо было исчерчено глубокими морщинами недовольства, челюсти сжаты в гневе. 

— Что случилось? — прохрипел Наполеон, и лицо Ильи мгновенно разгладилось, сделавшись непроницаемым. 

— Ничего, — сказал он. — Всё отлично. 

Наполеон попытался рассмеяться, но вместо этого раскашлялся. Та же самая рука теперь подняла его, чтобы он мог сесть и как следует откашляться. Кашель оставил его без сил, и он рухнул на ближайший твёрдый предмет, который оказался Ильёй. Эти руки держали его, и Наполеон вспомнил, как оказался здесь: вспомнил, как эти самые руки поднимали его с голого бетона. Непрерывный поток русских ругательств. Кровь, стекающую по лицу Ильи. 

— Ты был ранен, — пробормотал Наполеон. — Когда ты... когда я увидел тебя.

— Нет, — сказал Илья, укладывая его обратно на кровать и укрывая одеялом.

— Лжец. Я видел кровь.

— Это была не моя кровь.

— Тогда чья?

— Людей Петрушки.

— Кого из них?

— Их всех. 

Наполеон переварил эту информацию молча. По его подсчётам их было девять, но это число, вероятно, не точное; последние дни своего плена он то и дело терял сознание, и ему было трудно отслеживать его окружение. _Их всех_. 

— Можно мне… ещё воды. 

Снова руки Ильи немного приподняли его, поднесли воду к его губам с бесконечной осторожностью. Наполеону пришло в голову, что его партнер не прекращал так или иначе прикасаться к нему. Он протянул руку к руке Ильи, дотронулся до неё. 

— Я в порядке, — сказал он, хотя знал, что слабость в голосе предала его. — Перестань беспокоиться. 

Илья поставил воду.

— Я думаю, у тебя внутренние повреждения. Тебе нужно в больницу. 

Значит вот что заставляло его хмуриться. Наполеон снова потянулся к Илье, но не сумел коснуться. Может, это и к лучшему. Он так устал. Должно быть, это лекарства. 

— Я так… не думаю, — сказал он. — Они использовали… главным образом нервы… 

Он не мог вспомнить это слово. Глаза у него закрывались. 

Илья сжал рукой его руку. На самом деле, сжал её почти до боли и наклонился к их сцеплённым рукам. 

— Я снова тебя подвёл, — сказал он, голос у него срывался. — Это не должно было занять у меня столько времени. Мне нет оправдания. Ты страдал из-за меня — потому что это меня Петрушка ненавидит, и потому что я так поздно тебя нашёл.

— О, я уверен, что меня он тоже ненавидит, — сумел произнести Наполеон. Но Илья не засмеялся, не поднял голову. — Большевик, — сказал он, но это ни к чему не привело. — Илья, — попытался он. — Илюша.

Это имя заставило Илью снова посмотреть на него. 

— Ты не подвёл меня, — сказал Наполеон. Сказал по-русски, потому что когда ему нужно было, чтобы Илья его услышал, действительно услышал, он говорил по-русски. Когда кому-то из них нужно было говорить правду, они полагались на русский язык. — _Moy drug,_ — добавил он.

Он попытался подтянуть Илью ближе, но был слишком слаб. Интересный вопрос: будет ли нервная слабость в конечностях постоянной? Страшное лазерно-резкое видение жизни с инвалидностью промелькнуло перед ним, но на самом деле ужас был так же приглушен, как и боль, из-за присутствия Ильи. 

— Иди… сюда, — пробормотал он. 

Проснувшись через несколько часов, Наполеон обнаружил, что Илья лежал рядом ним на огромной кровати. Вообще-то, обнимая его. Всё ещё сжимая его руку. Теперь он ощущал всё более ясно. Острые пики агонии, а не тусклое одеяло боли, как прежде. Он немного повернулся и вздрогнул. Илья притянул его ближе, и Наполеон позволил ему. Тело Ильи было намного удобнее, чем матрас, и он чувствовал, что его держат совершенно так, как нужно. Часть его желала, чтобы они могли остаться в таком положении навсегда. Часть его знала, что Илья тоже не спал.

Он задался вопросом, что подумал бы о них Уэверли, если бы прямо сейчас открыл дверь. Хотя Уэверли был англичанином. 

— Они гомосексуалисты, — с шоком и отвращением сказал Илья. Они следили за целью, скрываясь в переулке. Цель была занята тем, что засовывала свой язык в горло другого мужчины, а затем — другие части тела в то же самое горло. 

— Отлично подмечено, — вздохнул Наполеон, забирая у него бинокль. — В конце концов, они англичане. _Le vice anglais_ и всё такое. 

— Это порка. 

— Нет. _Le vice anglais_ это содомия, поверь мне.

— Содомия это _le vice français_. А англичанам нравится порка.

— _Le vice français_ это алкоголизм, это скажет тебе любой, кто когда-нибудь встречался с французом. 

— Это был бы интересный путеводитель, — задумчиво произнес Илья. — А.Н.К.Л. может распространять его среди новобранцев. «Национальный характер и его проявления в постели» от Наполеона Соло. 

— Они могли бы делать что похуже. — Он сфокусировал бинокль. — Отлично, приготовься двигаться. 

Илья вытянул шею.

— Он ещё не закончил. 

— Он скоро закончит. Он англичанин. 

— Знаешь, я думаю, что расскажу Уэверли о некоторых вещах, которые ты думаешь об англичанах.

— О, ладно тебе, ты не можешь винить меня в этом. Мой отец, возможно, был итальянцем, но моя мать была ирландкой, со всем расположением к англичанам, которое это за собой влечёт. Она однажды сказала мне — говори что хочешь про Гитлера, но он бомбил Лондон.

— Твоя мать была фашисткой.

— Чтобы ты знал, прямо сейчас она жива и здорова и живёт в Квинсе. В наши дни её фашистские склонности выражаются в том, что она железной рукой руководит алтарным сообществом в церкви Святой Бригитты. Ладно, пора двигаться. Или… чёрт. Забудь.

— В чём дело?

— Второй раунд, — вздохнул он, отдавая Илье бинокль.

— Хм, — сказал Илья, глядя на разворачивающуюся перед ними сцену. — Я думаю, ты должен извиниться перед Уэверли.

Наполеон тихо рассмеялся. Илья тоже улыбнулся. Их работа была мрачной, и они развлекались как могли. Но часть его не забыла тон Ильи, которым он сказал, что _они гомосексуалисты_. Он сомневался, что в его личном деле в КГБ что-то было упущено, и у него не было причин думать, что Илья не изучил файл со всей тщательностью. Если _le vice américain_ был оптимизм, то у Наполеона его не было нисколько.

Он позволил себе забыть обо всём этом, когда Илья прижал его к себе. Занавески были задёрнуты, и он не знал, был ли сейчас день или ночь, или как долго он дрейфовал в полусне, пока его тело пыталось исцелиться. Дыхание Ильи было медленным и ровным. Теперь воспоминания Наполеона прояснились. Лицо Ильи не просто было испачкано кровью. Он был умыт ею. Вымок в ней насквозь. Она покрывала его руки, его волосы.

— Сколько человек было в спасательной команде? — спросил он. Обнимающие его руки немного напряглись. 

— Это была маленькая команда, — ответил Илья.

— Насколько маленькая?

— Очень маленькая.

— Ты пошёл один, — сказал Наполеон. Наступила тишина. Илья отправился за ним один. Потому, что он не стал ждать команду или потому, что Уэверли сказал ему, что команды не будет? Они оставили его умирать? Это было бы разумным шагом. Уэверли был никем иным, как воплощением разумности.

— _Spasibo_ , — пробормотал он. 

Он тоже пытался обнять Илью крепче, но его мышцы всё ещё были слишком слабыми. Если бы Наполеон мог остаться лежать здесь навсегда, возможно, он снова мог бы стать сильным. Напитаться силой от Ильи, как Антей от земли. 

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — прошептал Илья, гладя его по голове.

— Я думаю, что смогу… ещё немного поспать.

— Спи, _dorogoy_.

Наполеон распахнул глаза. Илья только что назвал его _дорогой_. Он уставился на пыльную парчу занавесок. Он никогда раньше не слышал от Ильи таких слов. Дорогой. Он неуверенно потянулся пальцами к руке Ильи, и Илья сжал его руку. Не слишком сильно, потому что ему всё ещё было больно. Он снова погрузился в сон, пока слоги стучали в его мозгу: _dorogoy, dorogoy, dorogoy_.

Дорогой.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда он снова проснулся, Илья помог ему встать и принять душ.

— Думаю, ванна, — сказал Илья, наблюдая за тем, как неуверенно он держится на ногах.

— Душ, — возразил Наполеон.

— Тогда я принесу стул. Подожди здесь, и я…

— Прекрати со мной нянчиться, — раздраженно сказал он и направился в ванную комнату самостоятельно, лишь немного пошатываясь.

В ванной комнате он изучал гладкий белый фарфор сантехники. Принять ванну, вероятно, было бы более мудрым решением, но он не мог сделать это, только не после того, как Илья это предложил. Он задавался вопросом, здесь ли Илья смывал с себя кровь, и как долго ему пришлось стоять под струями воды, чтобы смыть её всю.

Как и следовало ожидать, Наполеон упал. Он надеялся, что шум льющейся воды заглушил звук падения, но удача ему не улыбнулась. Спустя две секунды Илья отдёрнул занавеску. 

— Большевик, я в порядке, — выдохнул он, но Илья молча выключил кран и достал полотенце, чтобы завернуть в него Наполеона.

— Давай, вставай, — сказал он, поднимая Наполеона. Ему удалось вылезти из ванны, но с трудом; правая нога не слушалась так, как должна была, и продолжала подгибаться. 

— Ты позволишь мне, — сказал Илья и подхватил его на руки одним плавным движением. 

— О, ради всего святого, — вздохнул Наполеон, но про себя он был потрясён той легкостью, с которой Илья это сделал. Он потерял счёт времени в том подземелье. Он думал, что прошло три или четыре дня, быть может, неделя. Сейчас он знал, что должно было пройти больше времени, судя по тому, как много он потерял в весе. Возможно, гораздо больше. Илья донёс его до кровати и осторожно уложил на неё. Перерыл все его вещи в комоде в поисках пижамы, подумать только. Наполеон выдернул её у него из рук. 

Илья сидел на краю кровати и смотрел на него грустными глазами, пока он одевался. Наполеон чувствовал себя так, будто ударил золотистого ретривера. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не злюсь на тебя, — попробовал заговорить он.

Так улыбаться мог только Илья.

— Да, ты злишься, — сказал Илья.

— Мне не нравится быть слабым.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Ильи. 

— Слабым, — повторил он, встал и подошёл к окну. Пробежался пальцами по волосам, ушёл в другую комнату. Затем вернулся обратно. — Слабым, — сказал Илья, указывая на него пальцем, его голос дрожал. — Слабым? Ты самый сильный человек, которого я знаю. За всю мою жизнь я не знал никого такого сильного. Ты даёшь мне силу, ты учишь меня, как быть сильным. Что значит — сила. Ты… ты…

То, что английский Ильи ухудшился, было признаком срыва. Наполеон дотронулся до его руки. 

— _Prosti menya, dorogoy,_ — сказал он. — _Spasibo tebe za… vsyo_. 

Его рука удобно лежала на руке Ильи, и Илья смотрел ему в глаза, не отрываясь. В этот раз Наполеон тоже не отвернулся. Они долго сидели так, и для Наполеона это было время тихого самопознания. Многое было сказано, чего иначе сказать было нельзя.

— Помоги мне с этими пуговицами, — наконец произнес он, и Илья встал перед ним на колени, успешно справляясь с этой задачей, а потом помог ему вернуться в постель. Свидетельством их вновь обретённого понимания было то, что ему не нужно было просить Илью остаться. Илья лёг в кровать рядом с ним, и они устроились так, чтобы удобно обнимать друг друга. Немного погодя Наполеон повернулся, Илья притянул его ближе, и его голова оказалась на груди у Ильи. 

— Мы должны подумать о том, что будет, если повреждение нервов останется навсегда, — сказал он вслух. Илья легко гладил его по спине и не прекратил делать это, услышав эти слова. 

— Для этого достаточно времени. Отдыхай сейчас. 

— Я не думаю, что моя рука достаточно сильная, чтобы спустить курок. Обещай мне, что сделаешь это для меня.

— Я не буду.

— Илья…

Его затылок крепко сжали, почти дёрнули за шею.

— Нет. Ты закроешь свой рот. Нет. Ты никогда не попросишь меня об этом. Ты попросишь меня о чём угодно, и я это сделаю. Ты попросишь меня перерезать себе горло ради тебя, и я это сделаю. Но я никогда, никогда не причиню тебе вреда. Ты не можешь просить об этом. 

— Ты позволяешь своей дружбе со мной затуманивать твоё суждение. Это просто вопрос…

— Нет! — прорычал Илья. Его пальцы впились голову Наполеона, причиняя боль. — Ты не слушаешь меня? Мы не будем говорить об этом!

Наполеон закрыл глаза.

— Я… понимаю, — сказал он. Глаза у него жгло. Тяжесть, которая сдавливала грудь, пробралась в горло. — Но я не могу… я не могу…

Он прижал голову к груди Ильи, и ужасные безмолвные рыдания сотрясли его. Он не знал, что с ним происходит. Он точно не плакал. Возможно, это был судорожный ответ тела, которое отказывалось плакать. Которое больше не могло этого делать. Он навсегда покончил со слезами, этот урок он выучил рано и слишком хорошо. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз плакал. Но вся боль, одиночество и ужас последних недель вырывались из его тела, пока он лежал здесь, изо всех сил пытаясь протолкнуть в лёгкие воздух. Он трясся от тихих спазмов, и Илья держал его так крепко, что Наполеон почти не мог дышать. Илья говорил, прижимаясь к его волосам, к его шее, говорил такие вещи, которые не могли быть правдой, вещи, которые Илья никогда бы не сказал. Илью тоже трясло. 

— Прости меня, — снова и снова повторял Илья. — Это моя вина, всё, что они сделали с тобой, это моя вина. Прости меня, прости меня. Я бросил тебя умирать, о Господи, о Господи, я не могу вынести… _dorogoy_ , я здесь, прости меня, прости меня. 

Наполеон не знал, как долго они так лежали. Но через некоторое время буря утихла, и он всё ещё лежал в объятьях Ильи, а Илья лежал в его объятьях. Возможно, он снова заснул, или, может быть, нет. Свет за занавесками изменился.

Он никогда не расскажет Илье о некоторых вещах, которые с ним делали. Но Илья был умным человеком, и он знал Петрушку. Он мог догадаться. Иногда, когда Наполеон лежал совершенно неподвижно, он всё ещё слышал отравленное шипение Петрушки в своих ушах. _Вот так он тебя трахает, в эту хорошенькую задницу, которая заставила его предать свою страну, предать всё, во что он верит? Вот так ему нравится?_ И с каждым толчком: _Так? Так? Так?_ Но Наполеон прикусывал губу до крови, потому что он не позволил бы себе издать ни единого звука, не доставил бы этому ублюдку удовольствия услышать хоть один стон боли. Это не было похоже на нервные судороги — тогда он не мог сдержаться и кричал, срывая горло. 

_Так вот каково это? Так? Так?_

— Не совсем, — удалось произнести Наполеону. — Тебе придётся… подрастить твой крошечный член… чуточку больше, если ты хочешь…

Ужасный удар по голове оставил его без сознания, поэтому он не знал, как долго это ещё продолжалось, но оно того стоило. Илья всё ещё гладил его по голове, прижимался лбом к его лбу. Так близко, так близко. Немного повернуть шею, и его губы коснутся рта Ильи. Он мог бы поцеловать его. _Ты попросишь меня о чём угодно, и я это сделаю_. Включая что именно?

Он представил эту сцену в своей голове, разыграл её. Илья вздрагивает от неожиданности, быстро опускает взгляд. _Ковбой, я не имел в виду… Нет, конечно, нет, пожалуйста, забудь об этом… Просто я не такой… Нет, очевидно, это была просто мысль, может, закажем обед?_ Забавно, что всего несколько месяцев назад Наполеон смирился с тем фактом, что хотел трахнуть своего партнера. На самом деле, он не особо много думал об этом в то время. Теперь Наполеон знал, что хотел намного худшего. Он хотел прижаться к его рту и целовать до тех пор, пока у них обоих не начнут кровоточить губы.

Подняв глаза, он увидел, что Илья изучает его. 

— Что у тебя в голове? — спросил Илья.

— Габи, — сказал он. — Мне было интересно, расскажешь ты мне когда-нибудь, почему она ушла?

— Она ушла, чтобы взять другое задание, ты знаешь это. 

— Мм. Я также знаю, что у тебя много навыков шпиона, но, к сожалению, умения лгать среди них нет. Почему она взяла это задание в марте?

Илья слегка дёрнулся — пожал плечами. 

— Я наговорил глупостей. Она наговорила глупостей в ответ.

— Каких глупостей ты наговорил?

— Возможно, я обвинил её в том, что она влюблена в Уэверли. 

Наполеон поднял брови. Вообще-то, со стороны Ильи это было довольно проницательно. Наполеону эта мысль тоже приходила в голову, но ему не хватило бы мужества сказать это Габи в лицо. Однако нехватка мужества определённо не была в числе недостатков Ильи как шпиона.

— А какие глупости она наговорила тебе?

— Она обвинила меня в том, что я влюблен в тебя.

Наполеон застыл и знал, что Илья чувствует это. 

— Что за глупость. 

— Которая именно?

— Обе. Ну, на самом деле я задавался вопросом о её преданности Уэверли. Похоже, что время от времени это немного выходит за рамки преданности.

— Мм. Я уверен, что она говорит то же самое о нас.

Илья сказал это лёгко, и ничего в его теле не изменилось. Они по-прежнему лежали в объятьях друг друга. Наполеон чувствовал каждый вдох Ильи, его ровное дыхание на своем лице. Это была агония. Почему Илья это делал? Чего хотел этим добиться?

— Илюша, — прошептал он. — Ты меня дразнишь?

— _Nikogda, dorogoy_. 

Но теперь его дыхание было учащённым. Их разделяло всего несколько дюймов, и они были так близко, так близко…

От стука во внешнюю дверь они оба оцепенели. Наполеон увидел, как Илья быстро прикрыл глаза, пробормотал себе под нос несколько грубых русских ругательств и высвободился из объятий. 

— Оставайся здесь, — безапелляционно приказал Илья, закрывая за собой дверь спальни, и Наполеон поднял брови. Неужели Илья в самом деле верит, что может приказывать ему? Наполеон был готов списать это на временное мозговое кровоизлияние у Ильи. В другой комнате раздавались голоса — голос Уэверли. Наполеон накинул халат и подошёл к двери, прижимаясь к ней ухом. 

Они вышли на балкон. Голоса стали приглушёнными. Наполеон приоткрыл дверь спальни. Сквозь занавески он прекрасно мог видеть, как они двое стояли там, но снаружи ярко светило солнце, поэтому Илья с Уэверли не могли видеть его. 

Уэверли что-то говорил. Илья стоял, положив руки на бёдра, наклонив голову. Он кивал. Спустя несколько минут Илья потянулся к поясу, вытащил маленькую вещицу, которую он там носил, и положил её на стол. Уэверли продолжал говорить. Теперь Илья хмурился, качая головой.

Через минуту Илья открыл балконную дверь, захлопнув её за собой. Он прошёл в свою спальню и вернулся с тремя пистолетами, снова вышел на балкон и положил их на стол. Уэверли кивнул. Забрал оружие. Теперь Илья повернулся к Уэверли спиной, глядя на открывающийся с балкона вид. Он пытался сохранить самообладание. 

Уэверли вернулся в гостиную номера. Наполеон не потрудился прятаться и остался стоять, прислонившись к двери в спальню. Уэверли встретился с ним взглядом, и, казалось, хотел что-то сказать. Что-то во взгляде Наполеона, вероятно, заставило его передумать. Он помедлил, а затем ушёл. 

Наполеон дал Илье ещё несколько минут, а затем медленно вышел на балкон. Солнечный свет был ослепительно ярким, но лучи приятно грели. Может быть, тепло могло бы придать ему сил.

Некоторое время он стоял на балконе рядом с Ильей, изучая окрестности вместе с ним. Это была их судьба — смотреть на виды, которые они на самом деле никогда не замечали. 

— Он забрал твой пистолет, — сказал Наполеон. 

— Да.

— Навсегда или временно?

— Это только сейчас. Будет разбирательство. 

— Мм. — Он прищурился. Если смотреть пристально, далеко на севере можно было разглядеть очертания гор. — Сколько человек ты убил?

— Я не помню.

— Но Уэверли знает. Сколько?

— Кажется, двадцать один.

— Впечатляет. 

— Я тоже так думал. Но оказывается, в нашей работе плохо быть слишком успешным. 

Наполеон откинул голову и засмеялся. Его живот скрутило болью, но ему было так хорошо. 

— Осторожнее, Большевик, — сказал он. — Ты рискуешь обзавестись извращённым чувством юмора. 

— Я русский, это моё неотъемлемое право по рождению. — Илья взглянул на него. — Сядь, что ты делаешь? Ты себя изнуряешь. 

— Что на самом деле меня изнуряет, так это то, что ты ведешь себя как моя _babushka_. Я в порядке, и мне нужно стараться ходить как можно больше. — Но, по правде говоря, у Наполеона немного кружилась голова, поэтому он сел. Довольно сильно кружилась, вообще-то. Илья опустился на колени рядом с ним. 

— С тобой всё хорошо?

— Голова кружится, — признался он. — Пройдет. Это разбирательство, кто его будет проводить? 

— Я не знаю. Он не сказал. 

— Значит, есть большая вероятность, что тебя выкинут на мороз, а я останусь калекой. 

— Я бы сказал, что это не исключено. Но, думаю, я знаю, что может помочь. — Илья поднялся и ушёл внутрь, а через несколько мгновений вернулся с бутылкой водки и двумя стаканами и поставил стаканы на стол. 

— Ах, — сказал Наполеон. — Пить днём — это не решение проблем. 

— О чём ты говоришь, это решение для всего. 

— _Le vice russe_ , — произнес Наполеон, и губы Ильи изогнулись в улыбке. Он чокнулся своим стаканом со стаканом Наполеона и опрокинул водку в рот. 

— У меня есть конспиративная квартира в Нью-Йорке, — сказал Наполеон. — На самом деле даже несколько. Мы можем поехать туда.

— Там живет твоя мать-ирландка?

— Возможно. 

— Мм, — Илья, прищурившись, смотрел на остатки водки в своём стакане. — Скажи мне кое-что, Соло. Если твоя мать ирландка, как так получилось, что ты обрезан?

Наполеон поднял брови.

— Несчастный случай в детстве?

Теперь пришла очередь Ильи громко рассмеяться. 

— Они пытались отрезать тебе яйца, и нож соскользнул, — сказал он.

— Именно так. Теперь воспоминания об этом возвращаются ко мне.

— В отличие от твоего члена. 

Наполеон засмеялся и подавился водкой. Она была ужасно крепкой, ну, или он давно не практиковался. Вероятно, и то, и другое. 

— Более призрачная возможность, — сказал он после того, как восстановил дыхание. — Ничего не меняется. На разбирательстве тебе делают выговор, но восстанавливают со всеми привилегиями. Мои раны полностью заживают. Мы оба возвращаемся к полевой работе, как и прежде, и наши жизни продолжаются до тех пор, пока они внезапно не закончатся, вот и всё. 

— Ты имеешь в виду, всё так же, как и раньше.

— Да. 

Илья задумчиво кивнул.

— Мне нужно за это выпить, — сказал он и снова наполнил стаканы. Наполеон откинул голову назад и позволил водке петь в своих венах. Возможно, дело скорее было не в отсутствии практики, а в наркотиках, которыми он был накачан. 

— Пойдём, — сказал Илья, хлопнув его рукой по колену. — Обратно в кровать с тобой.

— Я в порядке. 

— Ты в порядке, ты в порядке. Если бы мне давали рубль каждый раз, когда ты говоришь мне, что ты в порядке, я был бы богатым человеком. Давай, пойдем. — Илья наклонился, чтобы помочь ему подняться с кресла. Наполеон не сопротивлялся и позволил увести себя обратно в номер, в спальню. 

— Я скажу тебе, кто богатый человек, — сказал он. — Уэверли богат. Титул и всё такое. Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что поэтому Габи и ушла от тебя?

— Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что ты ужасный человек?

— Всё… время, — сказал он, вздрогнув, когда опустился на кровать. Хотя водка притупляла боль. Илья снова наполнил графин водой и укрыл его одеялами. 

— Тебе нужно больше есть, — сказал он. — Когда ты проснешься, я пойду поищу что-нибудь, что может тебе понравиться. 

— Большевик.

— Мм.

— Я сожалею о твоём значке.

— Неважно. Я бы сделал это снова.

— Я знаю. 

Наполеон задавался вопросом, попросить ли Илью лечь с ним, или момент уже был упущен. Учитывая, что карьера Ильи, возможно, только что закончилась из-за него, он мог не чувствовать особого дружеского расположения к Наполеону прямо сейчас. Вероятно, он хотел бы немного побыть один. И это предположение оказалось верным, потому что Илья вышел из комнаты без единого слова. Ну, а чего ещё он ожидал? То, что было раньше — аномалия. Вероятнее всего, Илья чувствовал к нему жалость. Немного эмоциональной путаницы, смешанной с беспокойством. Наполеон повернул голову и ощутил во рту пресный привкус унижения. 

Но затем Илья вернулся с огромным пуховым одеялом. 

— Ты мёрзнешь, — сказал он. — Тебе нужно согреться. 

И накинул эту чудовищную вещь поверх внушительной кучи одеял, которая уже громоздилась на Наполеоне. 

— Большевик. Что мне нужно, так это дышать. Что ты… прекрати, ради всего святого. Ты не можешь просто… давай, ложись, ты заставляешь меня нервничать. 

К его удивлению, Илья перестал возиться с одеялом и забрался на кровать рядом с ним. Илья потянулся к нему, как если бы снова собирался обнять, но остановился на полпути.

— Всё… в порядке? — пробормотал он. 

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Наполеон, и они снова устроились более или менее похоже на то, как это было до того, как Уэверли их прервал. Возможно, не так близко, как раньше, когда они подошли к опасной черте. 

Наполеон не собирался спать, на самом деле не собирался, но он не был готов к тому, какую злую шутку с ним сыграет водка. Он хотел обсудить возможность уехать в конспиративную квартиру. Они должны придумать план, иметь что-то на случай, если разбирательство примет дурной оборот. Ему нужно было напрямую связаться с Уэверли, сказать ему прекратить портить жизнь Илье за то, что он спас его. Не то чтобы он на самом деле мог на что-то повлиять, Уэверли будет делать то, что Уэверли будет делать. Но им нужно говорить, планировать, разрабатывать стратегию. 

Вместо этого он провалился в объятья сна. Или, возможно, это были объятья Ильи. Что бы это ни было, это согревало и успокаивало его всю ночь, и гладило его по волосам, когда он шевелился.


	3. Chapter 3

— Попробуй ещё раз, — сказал Илья, и Наполеон бросил на него взгляд, полный чистой ненависти. 

— Нет, — сказал он.

— Да. Давай, поднимай. Вверх. Вверх, вверх, вверх, вверх, вверх. 

Наполеон развлекся быстрой фантазией о том, как он отрежет Илье язык ножом для стейка. Но он поднял ногу ещё раз, задыхаясь и дрожа. Дотянулся до нужной высоты, а затем упал на кровать.

— Хорошо! — воскликнул Илья. — Это было очень хорошо. Посмотри, на этот раз тебе удалось поднять её намного выше. 

— Пошёл ты, — слабо сказал Наполеон. А затем его начало рвать. Илья мгновенно оказался рядом с миской, в которую он мог плевать. Когда всё закончилось, он снова упал на кровать.

— Я слишком сильно на тебя давил, — сказал Илья.

— Нет. Это работает. Давай снова. 

— На сегодня достаточно. Ты не станешь сильнее, если переутомишь мышцы. Отдыхай теперь. И посмотри, что я нашёл в пекарне — шоколадный торт. Прямо как ты любишь, потому что ты любишь сладкое, словно маленькая девочка. Давай, сядь и ешь. Время набирать вес. 

Наполеон застонал. Новое намеренье Ильи запихивать в него торты, оладьи, пироги и блины до тех пор, пока его не вырвет, сведёт его в могилу. Хотя и не так быстро, как его программа физической терапии, или, как Наполеону нравилось думать, программа пыток. 

На следующий день после визита Уэверли Наполеон проснулся в пустом номере. Он уже начал беспокоиться к тому моменту, когда Илья вернулся, нагруженный книгами из библиотеки. 

— Посмотри сюда, Ковбой, — объявил Илья, разложив книги на кровати. — Это новая наука о физической терапии. Сделает твои мускулы сильными. Мы приступим к работе завтра. 

— Я действительно не думаю, что…

— Первый шаг — подъёмы ног, — объявил Илья, открывая книгу подозрительно близко к середине. А затем он схватил ногу Наполеона и начал поднимать.

— Боже, помоги мне, — простонал Наполеон. 

Но он не мог не заметить про себя, что Илья был решительно настроен. Он также был компетентным исследователем и не ложился спать до тех пор, пока не прочитал все эти книги, делал заметки в своём чёртовом блокноте, хмурился, что-то вычёркивал и снова записывал. Он прикрепил листок с расписанием терапии к стене в комнате Наполеона, объявлял каждое новое упражнение с уверенным советским энтузиазмом и поощрял его заниматься с маниакальностью, которую Наполеон мог описать только как ниспосланной из ада. Он был невосприимчив к жалобам и, казалось, считал личным достижением каждый раз, когда Наполеона рвало. 

— Я ненавижу тебя, — говорил Наполеон каждый раз, когда Илья входил в его спальню, и его лицо озарялось светом, словно Наполеон осыпал его самыми изысканными комплиментами. 

Каждый третий день Илья объявил днём отдыха. Только вот отдыхать не получалось, потому что в эти дни Илья прочёсывал город в поисках самых соблазнительных кондитерских изделий и питательной еды, которую мог найти, чтобы вывалить всю эту кучу перед Наполеоном, как гордый пещерный человек, вернувшийся с охоты. 

— Что это? — спросил Наполеон, глядя поверх газеты. 

— _Canelés aux canard_ , — объявил Илья. — Канеле с уткой.

— Что? Ты взял канеле и намазал на них паштет из утки? Это преступление против Бога и человека, я не буду это есть. — Наполеон снова вернулся к газете.

— О, но подожди. Теперь тебе понравится. — Илья засунул ложку в банку и полил тёплым шоколадным соусом это отвратительное лакомство. — Да?

— О, Боже милосердный. Ты чокнулся, съехал с катушек, свихнулся, у тебя кукушечка поехала. Я это в рот не возьму.

— Что здесь не так?

— Что не… Прежде всего, ты не можешь просто сваливать в кучу одну еду поверх другой. Вкусы должны мягко смешиваться во рту, а не сталкиваться друг с другом, как электроны в опыте безумного учёного по ядерному синтезу, который закончится катастрофой. Суть канеле в их изысканности, понимаешь? Взаимодействие ванили и рома, каждый из которых уравновешивает другой ингредиент в бесконечном разговоре на равных. Утка это… утка это как если заехать на мотоцикле на светский приём в саду — она всё разрушает. 

Илья хмурился. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Что я имею в виду? Что я _имею в виду?_ Хорошо, смотри, попробуй этот утиный паштет. Видишь? Попробуй. — Илья поднял вилку, и Наполеон тоже положил немного в рот, смакуя и оценивая вкус.

— Вот, неплохо, видишь? Но это должно сочетаться со вкусом, который был бы настолько же сильным и приземлённым — как, скажем, цитрусовый.

— Вроде этого? — Илья взял с подноса банку джемом, оставшуюся от завтрака. 

— Ну, да, это неплохой пример, апельсин прекрасно сочетается с уткой до тех пор, пока в этом соблюдается мера. Передай мне этот багет. — Наполеон отрезал несколько кусочков хлеба и намазал на них утиный паштет и мармелад, облизав после этого пальцы. — Видишь? Вот так должна быть приготовлена еда. Попробуй вот этот. Это не какое-то ужасное швыряние еды в беспорядочную кучу на тарелке, словно обезьяны, кидающиеся какашками в зоопарке. Попробуй вот этот кусочек, здесь чуть меньше мармелада, и это позволяет утке преобладать. — Он сам откусил немного и протянул оставшееся Илье, который почему-то улыбался.

День Утки даже не был худшим из кулинарных преступлений Ильи — за этим последовали голубиные эклеры, макаруны с тартаром из креветок и фаршированная дичь по-корнуоллски с каштановым кремом и меренгами, и каждое блюдо было полито шоколадным соусом из-за непоколебимой убеждённости Ильи в том, что шоколад всё делает лучше. Наполеон тратил огромное количество энергии, разрушая кулинарных чудовищ, которых Илья приносил домой, скрупулезно объясняя, почему икс никогда за миллионы лет не будет сочетаться с игрек, и перекраивая их во что-то, что могло сойти за съедобную пищу. Если бы Илья был лучшим актёром, Наполеон бы предположил, что всё это было искусной уловкой, чтобы снова пробудить в нём интерес к еде, но Илья, конечно, не мог играть настолько хорошо. Каждый вечер, когда Наполеон объяснял ему базовые принципы кулинарного искусства, он казался искренне удивлённым. 

Хуже всего было то, что метод Ильи, похоже, работал.

С каждым днём мускулы Наполеона становились крепче. Вес медленно, но верно возвращался к нему вместе с силой. Дневные часы, которые не были заняты пыткой физической терапией, оказались довольно приятными — Илья растягивался на его кровати, играя с ним случайные партии в шахматы, или, когда он объявлял, что игра Наполеона его не удовлетворяет, играя в шахматы с самим собой. 

— Знаешь, очень раздражает смотреть на это, — однажды вечером сказал Наполеон, когда Илья склонился над шахматной доской. Они сидели в гостиной, двери на балкон были открыты, впуская в комнату тёплый ночной воздух. 

— На что?

— На тебя. Когда ты делаешь это. Играешь сам с собой. Люди не раскладывают шахматный пасьянс. Это показатель психического расстройства. 

— Так же, так твои кроссворды, — ответил Илья, лениво поглаживая большим пальцем слона. 

— Кроссворды — это упражнения для умственной деятельности. А _это_ просто бессмысленно. Очевидно, что ты знаешь, каким будет твой собственный следующий ход, почему ты вообще думаешь над этим? Это так же захватывающе, как смотреть, как кто-то мастурбирует.

Илья рассмеялся.

— Откуда тебе знать, Ковбой? Чтобы ты знал, я показываю хорошее шоу.

Наполеон проглотил неприличное замечание, которое рвалось у него с языка, и замолчал. Лучше не будить спящую собаку. Илья казался нисколько не смущенным своей оплошностью, но он также не высказал никакого желания позволить себе сказать что-то подобное снова. Наполеон сосредоточился на своём кроссворде, но когда взглянул на Илью, то увидел, что тот смотрел на него, постукивая пешкой по подбородку. 

— Такая прекрасная двусмысленность, а ты уходишь от разговора, — сказал Илья. — Почему?

— Возможно, потому, что мне, в отличие от некоторых, не одиннадцать.

— Или потому, что ты беспокоишься, что я — как это говорят американцы? — не понял намёк. 

Илья вернулся к игре. Через несколько минут он опрокинул короля и некоторое время изучал побоище на доске. Затем встал и ушёл в свою комнату. Наполеон молча наблюдал за ним. 

Он сидел там некоторое время после того, как Илья ушёл спать. Мысленно воспроизводил их обмен репликами, потягивая за уголки их значения. Это могло означать бесконечное число вещей. Это мог быть ещё один пример ужасного непонимания Ильёй идиом. Скорее всего, так и было. 

Он сидел так долго и, когда попытался сдвинуться с места, то вздрогнул. 

— Чёрт, — пробормотал Наполеон.

У него свело ногу, потому что он слишком долго сидел здесь, как идиот, согнув её. Так что теперь Наполеон мог резко подняться, рискуя тем, что нога его подвёдет, что привело бы к тому, что он бы упал, что в свою очередь, означало бы, что Илья снова придёт его спасти, или он мог продолжать сидеть здесь. 

Очевидно, правильным выбором был второй вариант, продолжать сидеть, пялясь в пространство, как дурак. Но пока он сидел, он думал, и думал он об Уэверли. 

Илья пошёл один. Потому что команды не было, потому что Уэверли отказался поставить его во главе команды, или потому, что Уэверли хотел подождать? Всё это были вероятные возможности. Не то чтобы он путал заботу Уэверли о них с какой-то привязанностью. Он и Илья были чрезвычайно полезными инструментами в чрезвычайно деликатной игре, но в конечном счете они, как и все инструменты, заменимы. Когда ты — инструмент, тебе приходится самому заботиться о своих интересах. Но сейчас их было двое, и было совершенно очевидно, что интересы друг друга они будут ставить на первое место, и, если это будет необходимо, даже выше, чем приказы. Это сделало их угрозой. Это сделало их вдвойне заменимыми.

Наполеон лениво обдумывал возможность, что Уэверли пришёл к такому же выводу некоторое время назад и предал его, отдав в руки Петрушке. Быть может, именно Уэверли отправил его туда. Возможно, чтобы наказать Илью. Контролировать его. 

Некоторое время Петрушке удавалось заставить его верить, что Илья тоже был у него. _Если я буду доволен твоими ответами, возможно, я позволю ему жить,_ сказал Петрушка. 

_Пошёл ты_. 

Грубый удар по лицу. Когда он снова открыл заплывшие глаза, Петрушка что-то точил. _Не беспокойся, это не для тебя. Это для Курякина. Хочешь посмотреть, как я накажу его за твою дерзость?_

Наполеон рассмеялся — сухой хриплый звук, но, тем не менее, смех. _У тебя его нет. Ты его никогда не поймаешь._

 _Нет? Тогда как я тебя поймал? Люди, на которых ты работаешь, готовы дать мне всё, что я пожелаю. Как, по-твоему, ты и я оказались здесь вместе? Ночной телефонный звонок, адрес. Это так просто._

_Нет._

_Да. Но ты интереснее, чем он, можешь не сомневаться. Если ты удержишь мой интерес, возможно, я останусь здесь с тобой и оставлю его в покое._

_Держись подальше от него._

_Почему?_

_Оставь его в покое. Оставь его в покое, чёрт возьми._

Петрушка низко и злобно рассмеялся. А затем его омерзительный толстый член толкнулся в потрескавшиеся губы Наполеона. _Так что соси и сделай так, чтобы я не зря тратил на тебя своё время_. Он расхохотался, когда Наполеон подавился его спермой и его стошнило.

— Ковбой? — Илья стоял в дверях, нахмурившись.

Наполеон сделал невозмутимое лицо.

— Да. Я просто… задумался.

— Почему ты ещё не спишь?

— О. Я… вероятно, я потерял счёт времени. Возвращайся в кровать, я в порядке.

Но, конечно, ничто так не заставляло Илью встревожиться, как фраза _«Я в порядке»_ , вот только Наполеон слишком поздно осознал свою оплошность. Илья наклонился к нему.

— Болит, да?

Наполеон кивнул. Илья ушёл и вернулся с пригоршней таблеток. Наполеон покачал головой.

— Пожалуйста, я не… всё нормально. Они делают меня слишком… Я лучше не буду. 

Илья положил таблетки на кофейный столик и снова наклонился к нему. 

— Тогда давай отведём тебя в кровать, да?

— Почему бы мне просто не остаться здесь?

— _Dorogoy,_ — мягко сказал Илья, поглаживая его по колену. — Позволь мне помочь тебе.

Наполеон коротко кивнул, не поднимая на Илью взгляд. Тот поднял его с бесконечной осторожностью, положив руку Наполеона себе на плечо. 

— Давай, — сказал он, но даже незначительного движения оказалось достаточно, чтобы потревожить сведённые спазмом мышцы, и Наполеон вскрикнул и уткнулся лицом в плечо Ильи. 

— Хорошо, новый план, — сказал Илья. — Диван. Давай мы просто повернёмся, вот так. Видишь? Теперь ты можешь лечь. 

Илье с трудом удалось уложить его на диван. Это был замечательный диван, бархатный и мягкий, и твёрдый ровно настолько, насколько нужно. Более приятный, чем зияющая пустота кровати. Илья принёс ему одеяло и сел на пол рядом с диваном, вытянув свои длинные ноги. 

— Что ты делаешь?

— Устраиваюсь удобно.

— Зачем? Ложись в кровать, я… 

— В порядке, да, я знаю. Всегда с тобой всё в порядке. Но сегодня ночью я останусь здесь. И на этот раз ты заткнёшься. — Он откинул голову, прислонившись к дивану, и закрыл глаза. Наполеон натянул повыше одеяло и наблюдал за ним.

— Илья, — сказал он. 

— Мм.

— Уэверли отказался послать спасательную команду?

Голубые глаза распахнулись.

— Тебе нужно поспать. И мне тоже. Завтра будет трудный день.

— О да. Мастурбационные шахматы и прогрессивная пытка меня и ни в чём неповинных продуктов питания. 

Илья беззвучно рассмеялся. Он снова закрыл глаза, и Наполеон наблюдал за тем, как он спит. Илья спал как кошка — урывками, везде, где мог, в каком бы положении он не находился. Для Наполеона сон не был таким обыденным делом, и в этом он завидовал Илье. 

Волосы Ильи за последнее время немного отросли и начали виться. Наполеон разглядывал золотистые пряди на бархате дивана. Он хотел дотронуться до них. И он это сделал — просто легко прикоснулся рукой, гладя эту красивую голову. Илья смотрел на него. 

— Спи, — сказал он, но взял Наполеона за руку и снова закрыл глаза. 

Боль от мышечного спазма в конце концов утихла, но сон ускользал от Наполеона. Вместо этого он смотрел, как Илья спит, и в эти тихие часы обдумывал, какие у них варианты, если А.Н.К.Л. их отпустит. Отпустит Илью, технически, но это означало то же самое. КГБ придёт за Ильёй, а ЦРУ придёт за ним. У него было достаточно уверенности в том, что они смогут ускользнуть от одного из этих агентств, но от обоих? В этом Наполеон не был так уверен. Он также знал, каким будет гамбит. Спасательная операция Ильи раскрыла их слабость. Каждому из них предложат безопасность для другого, если они сдадутся сами. Вернись в агентство, может сказать ему ЦРУ, и Илья Курякин будет свободным человеком. Мы отзовём наших наёмников. Конечно, они не могли говорить за КГБ, но необходимость драться с одной командой наёмников вместо двух значительно улучшила бы их шансы. КГБ могло бы сделать Илье то же самое предложение насчёт него. 

Он заснул лишь на рассвете, когда темнота в углах комнаты уже начала рассеиваться, а когда проснулся через несколько часов, то обнаружил, что Илья набросил на него ещё одно одеяло. На другом конце комнаты начался ещё один бесконечный раунд шахматного пасьянса, и Илья в задумчивости хмурился. Наполеон закрыл глаза и снова заснул.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Наполеон уже в достаточной степени мог доверять своему разуму и своему телу, он поднял трубку и набрал номер, по которому должен был позвонить гораздо раньше. Он дождался, пока Илья уйдёт из номера в поисках очередных кулинарных ужасов. Наполеон ничего не сказал, услышав щелчок на другом конце.

— Я ждал вашего звонка, — произнёс бодрый голос.

— В самом деле, — сказал он. 

— По удачному стечению обстоятельств, я планирую завтра быть во Флоренции. Полагаю, вы хотите поговорить?

— Поговорить было бы прекрасно. 

— Отлично. Скажем, мы можем в десять выпить кофе? Есть кофейня неподалёку от…

— Да, я знаю место, которые вы собираетесь предложить. Оно подходит. С нетерпением жду встречи. 

— Весьма рад это слышать. Увидимся, Соло. — И он повесил трубку. 

На следующее утро в девять тридцать Наполеон надел неброский костюм и осмотрел себя в зеркале. Отражение всё ещё было слишком худым, но, по крайней мере, он уже хотя бы немного был похож на себя прежнего. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Илья, просунув голову в дверь.

— Одеваюсь.

— Да, это я вижу. У нас сегодня официальный завтрак?

— Вообще-то я собираюсь выйти в город. — Он увидел, как Илья скрестил руки и набрал воздуха в грудь, приготовившись спорить, и поднял руку. — Большевик. Пожалуйста. Мне просто нужно прогуляться. Мне просто нужно почувствовать себя… не таким инвалидом. Теперь я намного сильнее, и, честно говоря, мне бы пошла на пользу смена обстановки. Я собираюсь прогуляться вокруг квартала, не более того. Ты можешь пойти следом за мной, но я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты этого не делал. Я бы немного меньше чувствовал себя как померанский шпиц, который сорвался с поводка. 

Илья фыркнул. 

— Скорее как немецкая овчарка, которая перегрызла поводок и нескольких свидетелей, — сказал он, но по его покорно опущенным плечам Наполеон видел, что одержал победу. 

— Принести тебе что-нибудь?

— Я не завтракаю. 

— Самый важный приём пищи, Большевик. Не пренебрегай своим здоровьем. — Он поправил манжеты и положил в карман ключ от номера. 

— Я купил трость, возможно, ты захочешь ей воспользоваться. Нет, не беспокойся, я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать — ты в порядке. 

— Вообще-то, — сказал Наполеон. Трость могла бы быть элегантным штрихом. — Да, думаю, я приму твоё предложение. Благоразумие и всё такое. Кроме того, с тростью я буду выглядеть очень впечатляюще и таинственно. Давай её сюда.

Илья достал трость, прекрасную вещь с первоклассной отделкой. 

— Очень мило, — заметил Наполеон, рассматривая её. — Есть какие-то потайные отсеки?

Илья нахмурился.

— Это трость, о чём ты говоришь.

— И в ней не спрятано никаких жучков?

Илья смотрел на него с ничего не выражающим лицом. Наполеон протянул ему трость. Илья вздохнул. Он отвинтил одно из украшений и вытащил маленький электронный диск. 

— Вот, — сказал он. — Доволен?

— И другой тоже. 

Илья, нахмурившись, отвинтил второе украшение и вытащил ещё один жучок. Наполеон лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Вот, разве это не просто? Честность и доверие, Большевик, это основа для любых хороших рабочих отношений.

— Мм хм. Честность вроде «я собираюсь прогулять вокруг квартала»?

Наполеон встретился с ним взглядом. Некоторое время они молчали. 

— Я должен это сделать, — в конце концов сказал он.

— Я знаю, — сказал Илья. 

Выходя из комнаты, он коснулся рукой руки Ильи. 

— Будь осторожен, Ковбой, — прошептал Илья.

— Я всегда осторожен, — прошептал он в ответ. 

— И не забудь, что днём тебя ждёт физическая терапия, — крикнул Илья, когда он закрыл за собой дверь номера, и Наполеон застонал. 

В кофейню он пришёл с опозданием, как и намеревался. Это позволило Уэверли увидеть во всей красе трость, на которую он сейчас опирался гораздо больше, чем на самом деле было необходимо. 

— Я вижу, ваше выздоровление прогрессирует, — сказал он, когда Наполеон с осторожностью присел за маленький столик, который Уэверли занял для них. Он находился в задней части кофейни, и Уэверли наверняка проверил его на предмет жучков. Один или двое посетителей были, скорее всего, оперативниками А.Н.К.Л., но Наполеон не особо заботился о том, чтобы выяснить, кто именно. 

— Отзовите ваших псов, — сказал он Уэверли.

Уэверли помешивал свой кофе, и его невозмутимо вежливое лицо стало серьёзным. 

— То, что вы думаете, это неправда, — сказал он.

— В самом деле. Просветите меня.

— Вы думаете, что я могу быть ответственным за то, что вас взяли в плен. Вы думаете, что я отказался послать спасательную команду. Вы думаете, что я, самое меньшее, оставил вас умирать в руках Петрушки, а в худшем случае вступил в сговор, чтобы вы оказались у него. Вы думаете, что сейчас я разыгрываю административный хаос с карьерой Курякина для того, чтобы наказать его за то, что он сорвал мои планы покончить с вами. 

Наполеон молчал. Уэверли положил кофейную ложечку и рассматривал свой кофе. Он выглядел уставшим, и Наполеон подумал о том, спал ли он. 

— Во всяком случае, это то, что думал бы я, будь я на вашем месте. 

Наполеон продолжал молчать. У Уэверли хорошо получалось вести такие разговоры, он знал это. Англичане всегда были в этом хороши. 

— Это то, что думал бы я, — продолжил Уэверли, — если бы мне так же ужасно не везло с работодателями, как вам.

— ЦРУ не так уж плохи. Определённо гораздо лучше, чем тюрьма.

— Другая разновидность тюрьмы, я полагаю. Во всяком случае, я скорее надеялся, что смогу рассказать вам историю. Возможно, вам будет интересно узнать, что об этой истории не знает никто, или, по крайней мере, никто из тех, кто в настоящее время так или иначе связан с А.Н.К.Л. Эта история не представляет собой ничего особенного, но сюжет её в том, что я поступил в разведывательную службу моей страны сразу после того, как закончил Оксфорд, охваченный жаждой служить, снедаемый патриотизмом и идеализмом. Вы никогда не были таким человеком, я знаю, и, несомненно, вы с презрением относитесь к таким вещам — вы больше прагматик. Курякин может знать, о чём я говорю. Тем не менее. 

Он вгрызся в печенье, а затем помешал им свой кофе. У Наполеона мелькнула мысль, собирался ли Уэверли вообще его пить. 

— Я блестяще выполнял свою работу. У меня был партнёр, с которым мы вместе служили. Мы были очень близки. — Он помолчал. — Вы знаете, как это может быть — чувствовать такую близость с товарищем. Партнёр, ради которого ты готов умереть. 

Наполеон ничего не сказал. Если это был крючок, он не собирался его проглотить. 

— Конечно, опасность иметь партнёра, ради которого ты готов умереть, заключается в том, что на этом тебя могут поймать. Именно это и произошло. Он умер. Защищая меня. Результат моей собственной ошибки. Он был гораздо более опытным шпионом. Не то чтобы я был ужасен в этой работе, вы понимаете.

На этот раз молчание было обоюдным. Уэверли выглядел так, словно он не собирался ничего больше говорить, словно он закончил. Когда он снова заговорил, его голос звучал ещё более устало. Рассеянно. 

— Я знаю, каково это, вот что я хотел сказать. Я знаю, что значит чувствовать эту преданность. Когда я стал одним из основателей А.Н.К.Л., моя идея заключалась в том, что это должно было быть место, где бы такая преданность уважалась. Место, где она не рассматривалась как угроза преданности других. Но вы должны понимать, что моя власть ограничена. Я не предавал вас. Но есть люди, которые приложили много усилий, чтобы это выглядело именно так. У вас нет причины верить мне. В вашем опыте нет ничего, что заставило бы вас поверить мне. Тем не менее, я говорю вам правду. Вы верите этому? Нет, пожалуйста, не отвечайте, пожалуйста, послушайте ещё немного. 

Наполеон скрестил руки на груди. Он задавался вопросом, собирался ли вообще кто-нибудь принести ему кофе. 

— Вы и Курякин — мои агенты, — продолжил Уэверли, — под моим непосредственным командованием. Это означает, что, согласно принципам, которых я придерживаюсь, я скорее умру, чем позволю причинить вред кому-то из вас. Вы не пешки, которыми можно пожертвовать, вы люди, обладающие моральными ценностями и умом, чтобы использовать эти ценности, вот почему вы работаете на меня. Вот почему вы пользуетесь такой свободой действий при полевой работе. Прежде чем обречь вас на смерть в том богом забытом подземелье, я бы пустил пулю себе в голову. Это ещё одна вещь, в которую я прошу вас поверить. 

Наполеон никогда не видел Уэверли таким. То, что говорил Уэверли, не входило в его картину мира, равно как и то, что такие люди, как он, могут занимать высокие должности в какой-либо разведке. Наполеон задумался, есть ли у Уэверли враги. Почти наверняка есть. 

— В любом случае, — Уэверли складывал салфетку. — Полномочия Курякина, не говоря об его оружии, будут возвращены ему завтра. Вот почему я сейчас нахожусь во Флоренции. Это разбирательство на самом деле никогда не было направлено на него, всё это нужно было лишь для того, чтобы вставить мне палки в колёса. 

— Это сработало?

Улыбка Уэверли была безрадостной.

— Нет. Моя власть может быть ограничена, но она всё ещё весьма значительна. Кроме того, есть преимущества в том, чтобы быть вторым кузеном королевы. 

— Неужели?

— Да, на самом деле. И ещё одно. Несомненно, вы оба рассматривали возможные варианты на тот случай, если ваша договорённость с А.Н.К.Л. будет разорвана. Несомненно, у вас есть конспиративные квартиры. Также несомненно, что они намного менее безопасны, чем вы думаете. На тот случай, если когда-либо в будущем вам понадобится такое место, по любым причинам, я хочу, чтобы вы запомнили то, что я сейчас напишу. Затем я утоплю эту записку в стакане с водой. Сможете запомнить?

Уэверли достал перьевую ручку и что-то нацарапал на листочке бумаги, который достал из кармана пиджака.

 _Этельдейн Мэнор_ , написал он. _Литтл Йорлинг, Кембриджшир._

— И что за место? — спросил Наполеон. 

— Резиденция графа Бринскота. Она, между прочим, принадлежит мне, спасибо смерти моего старшего брата, которого больше всего оплакивали те, кто знал его меньше всего. Этельдейн — настоящая крепость, и я говорю это совершенно безо всякого преувеличения. ЦРУ, КГБ, Моссад, сама королева и все её корги могут попытаться взять штурмом ворота, но безрезультатно. Я не живу там, так как моя работа требует разъездов по всему миру, и в любом случае я предпочитаю жить в городе. Но если вам когда-либо это будет нужно, именно туда вы должны отправиться. Вы понимаете меня?

Наполеон встретился взглядом с Уэверли, оценивая его слова.

— Думаю, что да, — сказал он.

— Вы понимаете, что я не предлагаю вам главный дом. На территории есть коттедж сторожа, где вам будет более чем удобно. 

— Разумеется.

Уэверли, казалось, хотел сказать что-то ещё, но передумал. Он встал и протянул руку Наполеону, который пожал её.

— Как его звали? — спросил Наполеон.

Уэверли молчал. Наполеон почти почувствовал угрызения совести за то, что задал этот вопрос, но угрызения совести не были ему свойственны.

— Артур, — сказал Уэверли.

— Как короля.

Лёгкая тень пробежала по лицу Уэверли и исчезла.

— Именно, — сказал он.

— Что ж, — сказал Наполеон, вставая. — Я передам Курякину хорошие новости, с вашего разрешения, конечно. И я верю, что вторая причина вашего присутствия в городе — это то, что у вас есть для нас задание?

— Вы верите с умом, Соло. И я собираюсь рассказать вам о том, в чём оно заключается, как можно скорее, потому что оно имеет наивысший приоритет, и вы должны приступить к его выполнению немедленно. Ваше задание: в течение следующих четырёх недель вы уполномочены заниматься своим выздоровлением. Вы не делаете ничего, кроме того, что отдыхаете, расслабляетесь и наслаждаетесь жизнью. Мне жаль говорить это, но основываясь на отличных отчётах о ходе работы, Курякин остаётся ответственным за вашу физическую терапию. Мои соболезнования. 

— Я думал, вы — человек чести.

— Даже честь должна уступить дорогу целесообразности. И терапия Курякина представляется наиболее целесообразной, — сказал он, окинув Наполеона одобрительным взглядом. Уэверли расправил плечи пальто — которое, учитывая погоду, было чистой воды пижонством, но Наполеон был не тем человеком, который стал бы судить кого-то за пижонство. 

— О, и Соло?

— Да? 

— Спасательная команда была наготове. У меня не было официального разрешения на неё, но мне удалось её собрать. Курякин должен был возглавить её. Он не согласился со сроками, сказал, что мы не можем позволить себе ждать четырнадцать часов, которые я счёл необходимыми для безопасности команды. Вот почему он пошёл один. Не могу сказать, что он был не прав, учитывая состояние, в котором мы вас нашли. Никто не может быть более счастлив, чем я, из-за того, что он мне не подчинился. 

— Что ж, я думаю, мы можем пообещать, что в дальнейшем вы так же будете очень счастливы. 

Уэверли усмехнулся. 

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, — сказал он. — Прелестная трость, кстати говоря. — И он ушёл, всё ещё жуя утащенное со стола печенье и выглядя как типичный рассеянный англичанин за границей — словом, используя своё лучшее прикрытие.

Им только что предоставили четыре недели отпуска. Целый месяц. У Наполеона никогда его не было, если не считать коротких периодов тюремного заключения, которые он отказывался считать отпуском. Чем они будут заниматься в отпуске? Что люди обычно делают в отпуске? Может, сходить посмотреть на произведения искусства? Ему было трудно наслаждать музеями: их недостатки в сфере безопасности всегда были слишком очевидны, и Наполеон всё время размышлял о том, насколько легко было бы украсть тот или иной объект. Возможно, пляж был лучшей идеей. Он подумал, сможет ли он убедить Илью выбрать пляж. 

Разумеется, кого он пытался обмануть. Четыре недели отпуска — единственного отпуска, который пока что был в его взрослой жизни, между прочим — он проведёт, согнувшись над металлической чашей, выблёвывая в неё свои внутренности, в то время как его тюремщик будет кричать: _«Вверх! вверх! вверх! вверх! вверх!»_ с всё возрастающим безумным энтузиазмом. 

Наполеон не торопился по пути домой, просто чтобы позлить Илью.


	5. Chapter 5

— Это скучно, — прошептал Наполеон. — Почему мы не можем просто сидеть на площади и напиваться, как обычные туристы?

— Ш-ш-ш, — сказал Илья. — Я пытаюсь слушать. 

Наполеон закатил глаза. Он совершил ужасную, фатальную ошибку. Катастрофическую. Ошибка заключалась в том, что он упомянул в разговоре с Ильей, что им дали отпуск, и у Ильи загорелись глаза. Проснувшись на следующее утро, Наполеон обнаружил груду карт и путеводителей, разбросанных на столе для завтрака, и Илья старательно изучал каждый из них, попутно делая заметки в своём блокноте. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Наполеон, потянувшись за мармеладом.

— Планирую наш отпуск. 

— Хорошо, куда мы собираемся?

— Сюда.

— Прости, что?

Илья положил путеводитель. 

— Подумай об этом, — сказал он. — Мы всё время бываем в красивых городах. Мы ездим в Рим, Стамбул, Париж, Каир. И что мы делаем? Мы работаем. Мы когда-нибудь видим красивые места в этих городах? Нет, не видим. 

— И что же ты придумал?

— Посмотреть Флоренцию. Ты осознаёшь, Ковбой, сколько здесь произведений искусства? Как много мы не видели? Одна только архитектура — нам потребовалось бы несколько недель, чтобы всё осмотреть. Наконец-то мы будем обычными туристами. 

Наполеон медитативно жевал треугольный тост. 

— Я думаю, что число трупов, которое за нами числится, может быть немного чересчур высоким для того, чтобы мы могли считаться обычными туристами. Я всегда чувствую лучше себя в городах, где я никого раньше не убивал.

Илья задумался.

— Это оставляет нам не так много городов.

— Нет, и это факт. 

— Значит… ты не хочешь быть туристом. — Вид у Ильи был настолько скорбным и удручённым, что Наполеон смахнул крошки от тостов и сдался. 

— Ну, почему бы и нет, — сказал он. — Я готов всё попробовать хотя бы разок.

И так он оказался в нынешнем адском положении: таскаясь по Дуомо часами напролёт, в то время как их гид — гид, подумать только! — читал бессвязные лекции у каждого благословенного куска известняка во всём благословенном здании, лекции, в равной степени замечательные как своей смертельной скукой, так и дикой неточностью. 

— Неправильно, — прошептал Наполеон, наклонившись к уху Ильи. — Он совершенно не прав, Дуомо был построен на месте церкви Санта-Репарата, а не Санта-Беренгария. И это было в шестом веке, а не в седьмом. 

— Ш-ш-ш, — сказал Илья в сорок девятый раз. 

— Если ты хотел экскурсию, то почему просто не попросил об этом меня? Или кого-нибудь, кто хоть что-то знает об искусстве?

— Заткнись, или я наступлю тебе на яйца. 

— Но нет, только потому, что у него есть какой-то нелепый значок, ты почему-то веришь его авторитету. Это Советы опять говорят в тебе. Он даже не флорентиец! Его акцент полностью миланский, я ушам своим не верю. 

— Ты сказал, мы можем быть туристами. Ты согласился. Так что у тебя есть выбор. Ты закроешь свой высокомерный рот, или я его тебе заткну. 

Наполеон замолчал под яростным взглядом Ильи и послушно следовал за ним оставшуюся часть экскурсии, время от времени демонстративно вздыхая, но стараясь вести себя прилично. И через какое-то время после того, как ему удалось приглушить невыносимую болтовню гида, он начал наслаждаться. Дело не в том, что экскурсия была приятной, или в том, что окружавшие их потные туристы в мятой одежде бездумно пялились на культурные ценности, которые даже близко не были способны понять. Дело было в том, что Наполеон начал наслаждаться удовольствием Ильи. Он перестал смотреть на Дуомо и на остальных туристов и начал изучать Илью — то, как он сосредоточился, когда посмотрел на окно, маленькую морщинку между его бровей, как будто произведение искусства было уравнением, которое он должен был решить. Как будто в нём крылся ответ, который Илья должен был выяснить. Шахматы. Да, это именно оно: такое же выражение лица было у Ильи, когда изучал шахматную доску. 

Через некоторое время Наполеон подошёл к стойке с открытками у входа и купил несколько, просто чтобы было на чём чиркать. В кармане пиджака у него был карандаш, и, пока Илья ходил следом за своей экскурсией, Наполеон прислонился к колонне и делал наброски. Сначала он не знал, что хочет нарисовать — зато это знали его пальцы. Прошло уже очень много времени с тех пор, как он позволял пальцам жить своей жизнью, позволял себе видеть через пальцы, как раньше. Он забыл, какое это доставляло ему глубокое удовольствие, когда образы изнутри медленно всплывают на поверхность. Он поднял взгляд, когда Илья подошёл к нему, пряча открытку в карман пиджака.

— Теперь всё?

— Да. Теперь мы идём в галерею Уффици. 

— Большевик. Ты снял хоть одну фотографию на эту камеру?

Илья посмотрел вниз на огромного чёрного монстра, который висел у него на шее. 

— Нет. Это чтобы выглядеть как турист. В фотографиях нет необходимости, когда у меня профессионально натренированная память. 

— Ну, если ты не сделаешь фотографию хотя бы разок, это однозначно будет выглядеть странно. 

Илья пожал плечами.

— Двое мужчин, которые вместе смотрят достопримечательности — мы уже выглядим странно. Пойдем, я хочу опередить толпу, которая будет в обеденное время. 

Наполеон вздохнул и пошёл рядом с Ильей. Они вышли на яркий солнечный свет, моргая после приглушенного освещения собора, и направились через широкую площадь. Наполеон поправил солнечные очки и взглянул на своего спутника.

— Ты же его видел, да? — спросил он. 

— Нашего друга? Конечно.

— Что думаешь? Один из людей Уэверли?

— Я думаю, что это — как это говорят? — лучший сценарий. 

— Мм. Он один, интересно. Больше похоже на КГБ в этом случае. 

— Я знаю. 

— Я думаю, что просто вернусь назад и позабочусь о нашей маленькой проблеме, а потом снова присоединись к тебе в Уффици. 

— Нет, — резко возразил Илья.

— У тебя есть идея получше?

— Идея получше — мы идём в музей. 

— И позволить хвосту таскаться за нами весь день? Чрезвычайно глупо.

Илья стиснул челюсти.

— Тогда я о нём позабочусь. 

Наполеон остановился на площади. Для вида он достал из пачки в кармане сигарету, зажёг её. Потряс спичку, чтобы она погасла, и щелчком бросил её в голубя. 

— Я достаточно здоров, чтобы делать свою чёртову работу, Большевик, — сказал он, гордясь тем, как спокойно прозвучал его голос, как он придушил свою ярость. 

— Да, — сказал Илья. — Я не о тебе беспокоюсь.

Наполеон нахмурился.

— Тогда в чём…

— Пожалуйста. Я прошу. Можем мы… можем мы пойти в музей? Пожалуйста. Пойдём в музей, посмотрим на искусство. Забудем о проблеме на некоторое время. Хорошо?

Наполеон вытащил изо рта сигарету и притворился, что изучает стаю голубей на крыше баптистерия.

— Хорошо, — ровно сказал он. — Тогда Уффици. Но больше никаких бездарных гидов. Позволь мне показать тебе вещи, которые стоит посмотреть. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Илья. — Пойдем, нам нужно поспешить. Толстяк на экскурсии сказал, что он собирается встретиться с семьей в Уффици, я не хочу оказаться рядом с ним. У него газы. 

Уффици раздражала меньше, чем Дуомо — не только потому, что Илья сдержал своё слово и отказался от гида, но также потому, что толпа заполняла основные галереи, что позволяло им двоим сколько душе угодно бродить по меньшим, более занимательным галереям. Также Илья действительно проявлял интерес к тому, что Наполеон ему рассказывал — он кивал в нужных местах, пристально разглядывал картины Тициана и Боттичелли, как будто они были подозреваемыми, которых он допрашивал и из которых надеялся вытрясти ответы. 

Он долго стоял перед портретом Лукреции Панчатики, написанным Бронзино. Наполеон не знал, что его так сильно заворожило, но очевидно что-то в нём было. Илья хмуро смотрел на портрет с растущим недовольством. 

— Почему она так смотрит? — спросил он.

— А. Да, задача прямого взгляда. Это одна из любимых поз Бронзино, не в последнюю очередь потому, что она подчеркивает чувство превосходства субъекта.

— Она как будто смотрит прямо на меня. 

Наполеон улыбнулся.

— Она смотрит. Открытая книга, которую она держит, предназначена для того, чтобы продемонстрировать её образованность, а её муж, выдающийся гуманист Бартоломео Панчатики, был…

— На её ожерелье что-то есть. Что здесь написано? — Илья прищурился, пытаясь наклониться ближе. 

— _Amour dure sans fin_ , — пробормотал Наполеон.

Илья взглянул на него.

— Любовь никогда не заканчивается? Почему здесь это написано? Она изображена одна. Это не романтическая картина. 

— Я никогда не задумывался об этом. Полагаю, это достаточно распространённое утверждение.

— Но ты думаешь, это правда? — Илья снова посмотрел на Лукрецию. 

— Что именно?

— То, что написано на её ожерелье. Как по мне, она не выглядит как человек, который верит в это. 

Наполеон встретился с неприятным взглядом Лукреции. Посмотрел на Илью, который всё ещё хмурился, глядя на картину. Мимо прошла группа школьников, и Илья отошёл. 

Они ещё некоторое время бродили по портретным галереям, ожидая, пока закончится дождь снаружи. Хвост по-прежнему следовал за ними. Никто из них не задал вслух вопрос, был ли он одним из людей Петрушки, но оба, безусловно, рассматривали такую возможность. В галерее классических ваз Наполеон сделал вид, что полностью поглощён чёрнофигурным сосудом, прислонившись к Илье.

— Нам придётся разделиться, — сказал он.

— Да, — ответил Илья. Его челюсти снова были крепко сжаты. 

— Почему бы тебе не увести его за собой? Я буду ждать. Возвращайся, когда сможешь.

Илья посмотрел на него тяжёлым взглядом. 

— Ты серьёзно?

— Да.

— _Spasibo_ , — прошептал Илья. 

— _Bud’ ostorozhen_ , — сказал Наполеон, слегка улыбнувшись. Прежде, чем слова даже успели вылететь из его рта, Илья уже ускользнул прочь.

Наполеон некоторое время не спеша бродил по оставшимся галереям, чтобы убедиться, что их друг был один. Когда он удовлетворился результатом своих наблюдений, то уселся на соседней площади и закурил, погрузившись в мысли. Если бы кто-нибудь за ним следил, то здесь он был бы очень заметен. Но не было никаких признаков никого другого, кроме детей, которые пришли и стали плескаться в фонтане. Маленькая девочка настороженно посмотрела на него, и Наполеон улыбнулся ей, что только увеличило её, вероятно, обоснованную тревогу. Он вернулся в отель долгой дорогой, не забывая всё время оглядываться по сторонам. Ни одного признака, что за ним кто-то следил. 

Он не должен был позволять Илье уйти одному. Если это была попытка разделить их, заставить одного покинуть другого, то они с жалкой легкостью попались в простейшую из ловушек. На короткий миг у Наполеона в голове мелькнула страшная картина Ильи, оказавшегося в лапах Петрушки: Илья связан и безвольно висит, Илья избит и изломан, Илья хрипло кричит. Сердце у него в груди бешено колотилось к тому моменту, когда он открыл дверь их номера. Илья сидел на балконе. 

— Быстрая работа, — сказал Наполеон.

— Да. ЦРУ, я думаю. 

— Интересно. — Он бросил пиджак на стул и вернулся внутрь, чтобы налить себе выпить. Наполеон опрокинул в себя одну порцию, прежде чем снова выйти на балкон, просто для того, чтобы успокоить дрожь в руках. Он был совершенно уверен, что совершил ошибку, позволив Илье пойти за хвостом. Совершенно уверен, что это Петрушка, что Илья попал в плен. 

Когда он вышел на балкон, Илья уже обыскал его пиджак и теперь смотрел на сделанные наброски. 

— Не думаю, что разговор о неприкосновенности частной собственности принесёт какую-то пользу, — вздохнул Наполеон. — Ты неисправимый коммунист. 

Он поставил на стол выпивку для Ильи. Илья взглянул на него.

— Ты это нарисовал, — сказал он.

— Да.

— Это… то, что ты видишь?

Наполеон поколебался. 

— Да. 

Илья сглотнул. Он всё ещё изучал рисунки: набросок за наброском, на которых был изображен он сам. Профиль Ильи, свет от верхнего ряда окон лежит наискосок на его лице. Илья отвернулся, нахмурившись. Рот Ильи, слегка изогнутый в улыбке. Крупные планы волос Ильи, линий вокруг его глаз. Руки Ильи, снова и снова. 

— Красиво, — сказал Илья. — Рисунки, я имею в виду. У тебя… есть дар. — Вид у него был задумчивый. Он положил открытки на стол. — Я кое-что тебе не сказал. 

Наполеон сел. По правде говоря, он был этому рад: он предпочёл бы, чтобы Илья не знал, насколько сильно его утомил целый день осмотра достопримечательностей. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Я слушаю.

Илья хмурился, упёрся локтями в колени. Казалось, что он боролся с собой, чтобы вытолкнуть из себя слова. 

— Я не сказал тебе всё, — сказал он. — О том, почему Уэверли хотел разбирательства. О том, что случилось. 

Наполеон сидел молча. Илья изучал выложенный плиткой пол. 

— Я сделал ошибку, — сказал он. — Я думал, что ты умер.

— Большевик. Предполагать, что я умер, едва ли было ошибкой, это была статистическая вероя…

— Нет, — резко перебил его Илья. — Я имею в виду, когда я нашёл тебя. Там, где они тебя держали, было очень холодно. Ты был… очень холодный. Без сознания. Не двигался. Я пытался найти пульс. Я думал, что я… но я ошибся. Твоё дыхание, сердечный ритм — всё было очень медленным. Если бы я остановился, чтобы подумать, если бы я не… но я был невнимателен. Я думал, что ты умер. 

Илья поднял взгляд. 

— Мне интересно, знаешь ли ты, что это значит, — сказал он. — Ты, наверное, думаешь, что это была моя старая проблема, что у меня был эпизод, что я был… как это называлось в моём досье? Психотиком. Но я не был. Я не злился. Ты когда-нибудь терял всё в своей жизни в одно мгновение? Это странное чувство, когда тебе совершенно нечего больше терять. Потерять всё, и знать, что оно никогда не вернётся к тебе. В этом есть в некотором роде… спокойствие. 

Наполеон ничего не сказал. Не мог, даже если бы он попытался. 

— И затем я сделал вторую ошибку, — продолжил Илья. — После первой. Я оставил тебя там и пошёл в оставшуюся часть владений Петрушки. Я оставил тебя, когда я должен был тебе помочь. Оставил тебя уязвимым. И я убил их всех. Не потому, что я злился, или потому, что хотел отомстить. Я не помню, чтобы когда-нибудь ощущал что-то подобное. Я только помню, что чувствовал себя очень спокойным. И убийство… Я не могу описать радость, которую это мне доставило. Как я был рад сделать это. Убийство — это работа, то, что мы иногда должны делать. Это было другое. Это доставило мне такое… удовольствие, убить этих людей.

Илья некоторое время молчал, глядя вдаль. 

— Пятнадцать дней, — сказал Илья наконец. — Сколько ты был у Петрушки. Я скажу тебе кое-что, Наполеон Соло. Невозможно лгать себе пятнадцать дней. Пятнадцать часов — да. Даже несколько дней. Но не пятнадцать. За эти пятнадцать дней я узнал о себе вещи, которых не знал раньше. Каждый час, пока тебя не было, я узнавал о себе что-то новое. 

— Мне досталась лучшая часть сделки, — пробормотал Наполеон.

— Не говори этого. Нет. Ты думаешь, я не знаю, что Петрушка делал с тобой?

— Большевик, это было не настолько плохо, как ты себе представляешь. Это было едва ли… 

— Он присылал записи, — сказал Илья, и у Наполеон слова встали комом в горле.

— Да, — продолжил Илья. — Он присылал некоторые Уэверли, те вещи, которые он делал с тобой, над… тобой. Но некоторые он присылал только мне. Ты думаешь, я не знаю. _Dorogoy_ , ты думаешь, я не знаю?

Наполеон провёл рукой по лицу. Он встал и зашагал по балкону. 

— Да чтоб он провалился в ад, — сказал Наполеон. — Будь он проклят. Илья, послушай меня. Он хотел, чтобы ты всё это услышал. Он заложил бомбу. Всё, что ты сделал — это именно то, что он хотел, чтобы ты сделал. Он готовил тебя к этому с самого начала. Он зарядил тебя, словно оружие, зная, что ты пойдешь туда и сделаешь в точности то, что ты сделал. Зная, как это отразится на Уэверли, зная, что твои действия могли бы скинуть Уэверли с его места и изменить расстановку сил в А.Н.К.Л. Так было задумано с самого начала. Это была его цель. 

Илья молча изучал его. Через некоторое время он откинулся назад и закрыл глаза. 

— Да, — хрипло сказал он. — Я знал это. 

— Он использовал нас обоих. 

— Он работает с кем-то в А.Н.К.Л. 

— Несомненно. 

— Чёрт, — выругался Илья. — Мы должны поговорить с Уэверли. 

— Ставлю на то, что он уже знает. С самого начала знал.

— Вот почему он не хотел, чтобы я был в спасательной команде, — пробормотал Илья. — Он не откладывал операцию, он планировал её, но не желал, чтобы я что-нибудь о ней знал, потому что я хотел быть там, я бы никогда не позволил… _блядь_ , — выругался он. Он действительно должен был потерять над собой контроль, если ругался по-английски. Теперь Илья мерил шагами балкон. 

— Уэверли, — сказал он. — Скорее всего, он в опасности. Мы должны как можно скорее связаться с ним. 

— Я согласен. — Наполеон сидел в задумчивом молчании. — Что ты имел в виду раньше?

— Когда?

— До этого. Когда ты сказал, что это ты должен идти за нашим хвостом, ты сказал, что беспокоишься не обо мне. 

Илья постучал пальцем по бедру. 

— Тебе уже лучше, — сказал он. — Всё ещё слабый, чего, как ты думаешь, я не вижу, но тебе лучше. С каждым днём лучше, вероятно.

— Так почему же ты… 

— Четыре, может быть, пять минут я думал, что ты умер, — сказал Илья. — Может быть, даже меньше. Если ты не пережил чего-то подобного, ты не поймешь. Я говорю, что я ни за что не мог бы вернуться к тому моменту. Я бы отдал что угодно, только бы не возвращаться в тот момент. В моей голове, кажется, этот момент длится вечность. Тебе лучше. Мне нет. 

Наполеон обдумал его слова.

— Так вот почему ты хотел сам позаботиться о нашем маленьком друге. Чтобы быть уверенным, что я не подвергну себя никакому риску. 

Илья кивнул.

— Понятно, — сказал Наполеон. — Что ж, ты открыл мне глаза, Большевик. Признаться, прежде я не осознавал, что все мои пытки были на самом деле твоими пытками, но теперь я это вижу, спасибо за разъяснение. Я признаю, что пренебрегал пониманием того, что все мои травмы, будь то физические или психологические, на самом деле ничто по сравнению с твоими страданиями. 

Илья побелел как полотно, его челюсть окаменела. 

— Это не…

— Мне кажется, тебе нужно принять решение. Ты либо хочешь, чтобы у тебя был кто-то, чтобы защищать, либо ты хочешь, чтобы у тебя был партнёр. Оба варианта нормальны, и ты вполне можешь решить, что предпочитаешь работать с кем-то, кто полагается на тебя в том, что ты будешь нянчиться с ним, как с любимой таксой, и направлять все твои значительные эмоциональные расстройства в свою сторону. Это прекрасно. Но я не буду этим человеком. Так почему бы тебе не принять решение, которое ты хочешь, а затем рассказать о нём Уэверли.

Илья, казалось, не дышал, настолько напряжённо он сидел в кресле. 

— _Poshel nahuy_ , — выдохнул он. 

— Сам иди нахуй, Большевик, — сказал Наполеон. Ярость в его венах опьяняла и кружила голову, и он смутно осознавал, что это было несправедливо, но ему было всё равно. Он захлопнул за собой балконную дверь, ощущая удовольствие от силы в своих руках. Ещё неделю назад он не смог бы этого сделать. Когда Наполеон осознал, что вся физическая терапия, которую Илья ему навязал, вероятно, имела к этому непосредственное отношение, на него нахлынула вина, но он затолкал поглубже эти мысли. 

Он не хлопнул дверью своей спальни, но только потому, что не хотел, чтобы моральная победа вызывала раздражение. У Ильи, по-видимому, не было таких проблем, потому что через несколько минут Наполеон через стену услышал, как с оглушительный ударом захлопнулась дверь в его комнату. Окна задребезжали.


	6. Chapter 6

Ночью он снова вернулся в подземелье Петрушки. 

Это был его первый настоящий сон, в котором он вернулся туда. Если что-то такое и снилось ему раньше, Наполеон этого не помнил. Возможно, потому что раньше его сон по большей части был наркотической дрёмой, а теперь, когда он отказался ото всех болеутоляющих и принимал их только время от времени, его сны стали более яркими. Но, какова бы ни была причина, он вернулся туда. Он висел на крюках, и Петрушка царапал ножом его рёбра, а в ухе звучал его низкий злобный смех. Из ран текла горячая и пузырящаяся кровь, и она обжигала его. Во сне он делал то, чего никогда не делал в подземелье: он умолял. Умолял, чтобы это прекратилось, умолял оказаться где угодно, но только не здесь, умолял о пощаде. В том подземелье он вложил все свои силы, чтобы не быть слабой бесхребетной тряпкой. Несмотря ни на что, Петрушка никогда бы не услышал, как он умоляет. Но во сне всё было по-другому. Во сне там были Уэверли и Илья. Они то приходили, то уходили из подземелья, и Илья беззаботно ел яблоко. Они не слышали его крики, или их это не волновало. И нож продолжал резать его всё глубже и глубже, пробирался в его тело, вонзался в него, обжигал, словно кровь, но крики только заставляли Петрушку смеяться громче, только заставляли его втыкать нож глубже. Теперь нож резал руку Наполеона, отделял её от тела, и у Петрушки были помощники, они пытались удержать его, пытались отрезать ему руку, но он дрался, он не собирался позволить им сделать это, не мог этого позволить… 

— _Наполеон!_ — крикнул голос, который он знал, и он вырвался от того, что держало его, и ударил кулаком, ударил со всей восстановившейся силой в своём теле. В одно мгновенье Наполеон проснулся. Он снова был в своей комнате, и Илья лежал на полу, прижимая руку к окровавленному лицу. Рядом с ним валялась разбитая лампа. 

— Дерьмо, — выругался Наполеон. Он соскочил с кровати на пол рядом с Ильёй, который смотрел на него из-под руки. — Боже всемогущий. Что ты делал?

— Пытался тебе помочь!

— Нападая на меня в моей постели?

— Пытаясь помешать тебе разбудить весь отель! Я проснулся от твоего крика, что я должен был делать?

— Ради всего святого, не буди никого от кошмара, избивая его, ты должен…

— Это ты меня ударил!

Илья был прав. Наполеон вздохнул.

— Давай, — сказал он. — Поднимайся. Позволь мне взглянуть.

Илья позволил ему отвести себя в ванную комнату и послушно сел на унитаз, пока Наполеон намочил тряпку тёплой водой, а затем прижал её к ране, полученной от его бесспорно превосходного апперкота.

— Ты должен признать, — сказал Наполеон, наклоняя голову, пока обрабатывал рану, — что это подтверждает, насколько хорош твой режим физической терапии. Нет, нет, не беспокойся, я могу догадаться, какое последует возражение, это пройденный этап, я обещаю, что сам пойду нахуй. 

Илья вздохнул. 

— Просто продезинфицируй рану алкоголем и забудем об этом. 

— Ты и русская прелюдия. 

Наполеон осторожно промокал тампоном пораненное место. У Ильи будет огромный синяк на скуле. Он не ожидал удара и не успел защититься. Возможно, у него даже была трещина в глазнице. 

— Я прошу прощения за это, — сказал Наполеон.

— Не сомневаюсь. 

— И… если уж речь зашла об этом, я прощу прощения и за другие вещи тоже. За то, что я сказал.

Илья пожал плечами. Движение было немного скованным, и Наполеон подумал, что, возможно, он ещё и ударился плечом. Илья упал с кровати, не сгруппировавшись, так что завтра здесь тоже может быть синяк. Наполеон задавался вопросом, кричал ли он что-нибудь, и если да, то что именно. 

Илья поморщился, и Наполеон осознал, что задумался, всё ещё прижимая к ране тампон, смоченный алкоголем. 

— Прости, — повторил он. Затем бросил тампон в корзину для мусора. — Я был мудаком, — сказал Наполеон. — Я не знаю, на кого я должен злиться, но это точно, чёрт возьми, не ты. 

— Я знаю. 

Наполеон вытянул левую руку так, чтобы ладонь была параллельна плиточному полу, и замер. Илья смотрел на руку вместе с ним. Вдвоём они смотрели, как она слегка трясётся. Едва заметно. Но постоянно.

— Это не проходит, — сказал Наполеон. 

— И это я тоже знаю. Ты стреляешь другой рукой.

Наполеон опустил руку. 

— И как часто нам приходится стрелять левой рукой в критических ситуациях? Довольно часто, хотя лишь одного раза достаточно, чтобы совершить ошибку. Тебе опасно работать со мной в поле. Ты это знаешь, и я это знаю. 

— Мне опасно работать в поле без тебя. Ещё одна вещь, которую ты знаешь, и я знаю. 

Наполеон прислонился спиной к раковине и закрыл глаза. Вероятно, это правда. Даже умеренно недееспособный, он всё ещё оставался лучшим стрелком в агентстве. Его неуверенная левая рука была, вероятно, эквивалентна правой руке большинства оперативников. Он всё ещё был лучшим шансом Ильи выжить на задании. Не то чтобы шансы кого-то из них были превосходными. 

— Тебе нужно вернуться в кровать, — сказал Илья. — Давай, идём. У нас большие планы на завтра, мы пойдем в Палаццо Веккьо и Капеллу Медичи. Может быть, ты снова захочешь меня ударить. Давай, в кровать, иди. 

Он позволил Илье отвести себя и сидел на постели в темноте, пока тот возился с его одеялами. Не то чтобы они были ему нужны. На нём были только пижамные штаны, но даже этого было слишком много, воздух ночью был таким же густым, как и днём, и таким же тёплым. Наполеон потянулся к его руке и поймал её, и Илья застыл. 

— Послушай, — сказал Наполеон. — Насчёт… кошмаров, или что там это было. Ты прав. Я не должен из-за этого будить весь отель. Скорее всего, это может произойти снова. Возможно, тебе следует… лечь здесь со мной, на случай если это произойдет. В целях безопасности. 

Илья молчал. Сердце Наполеона колотилось в груди. 

— Это то, чего ты хочешь? — спросил Илья. 

— Да.

Наполеон отодвинул одеяла и забрался под покрывало. Илья скользнул в кровать рядом с ним. Он лежал неподвижно, глядя в потолок. 

Наполеон молча лежал рядом с ним, обдумывая. 

— Проблема в том, — начал он и замолчал. 

— Да?

— Проблема в том, что тебе, возможно, нужно будет остановить меня прежде, чем случится что-то… на самом деле плохое. Просто чтобы быть уверенным. Это может быть трудно понять, если ты не будешь совсем близко. 

Илья повернулся, опираясь на руку. 

— Как близко?

— Я думаю… очень близко. 

Илья подвинулся ближе, его рука была совсем рядом с рукой Наполеона. Его глаза, его рот, так близко. Так близко. 

— Да, — сказал Наполеон, во рту у него пересохло. — Не считая того, что…

— Не считая чего?

— Можем мы… как раньше?

Илья переместился так, что теперь он оказался с Наполеоном лицом к лицу, и обнял его. Они были очень осторожны. Наполеон положил руку на затылок Ильи. Начал поглаживать большим пальцем, рисуя маленькие круги в волосах. Они впервые были так близко друг к другу, лицом к лицу как сейчас. Наполеон чувствовал себя от этого немного пьяным. Он чувствовал, как его тело реагирует на близость Ильи. Знал, что Илья тоже это чувствовал. Глаза Ильи были черными лужицами, лишь только с тонкими ободками синевы.

— Ты дразнишь меня? — прошептал Илья.

— _Nikogda, dorogoy_ , — прошептал в ответ Наполеон. 

— Просто чтобы внести ясность, — мягко сказал Илья. — Мне всё равно, кто постучит в эту дверь, мы не встанем, чтобы открыть. Меня не волнует, если это будет Уэверли, меня не волнует, если с ним будет королева Англии, а за ней — председатель КГБ и президент США. Мне плевать на них всех. Они все могу пойти нахуй. 

Наполеон улыбнулся и перекатился так, что теперь он был сверху Ильи. Он поднял руки Ильи над его головой и прижал их к постели, полностью вытянувшись на нём. Он сказал, что он не дразнил, и он имел это в виду, но всё же он немного дразнил — растягивая эти моменты. Он крепко держал запястья Ильи. В глазах Ильи больше не осталось синевы, теперь они были совершенно чёрными. Господи, чувствовать это тело под собой. Это было как наркотик, как героин в его венах. 

— Что теперь, Ковбой? — прошептал Илья. 

Наполеон начал двигаться взад и вперёд, самую малость, но это заставило Илью застонать. Наполеону пришлось остановиться, когда он услышал этот стон, потому что от него дрожь пронзила каждый нерв в его теле. Заныли яйца, и член встал. Он должен заставить Илью снова издать этот звук. Они оба быстро дышали. 

Глаза Ильи были неотрывно прикованы к его лицу, и теперь он тоже двигался, слегка толкаясь вверх каждый раз, когда Наполеон двигался. Тёрся об его член. Их тонкие пижамные штаны не оставляли простора для воображения. Они двигались чуточку быстрее. Господи, он хотел, чтобы Илья схватил его за задницу и просто вмял в себя.

Они дышали в унисон. Их дыхание было громким в тишине комнаты. Они, вероятно, должны были поговорить о миллионе разных вещей, но сначала их тела нуждались в этом. Мучительно жаждали этого. 

— Отпусти мои руки, — едва слышно выдохнул Илья. 

— Зачем?

— Чтобы я мог тебя трогать.

— Что ты хочешь трогать?

— Всё. 

Илья сделал именно то, что хотел Наполеон, схватив руками его задницу. Сильно и крепко сжал её пальцами. Наполеон застонал. Они сильнее вжимались друг о друга. Они тёрлись друг о друга, и член Ильи был большим, твёрдым и горячим. 

— Блядь, — Наполеон, задыхаясь, впился пальцами в плечи Ильи. 

Его план где-то свернул совершенно не туда. Он был в пяти секундах от того, чтобы кончить в пижамные штаны. Руки Ильи теперь двигались вверх и вниз по его спине. Он переместился, оседлав ногами Илью, и их члены оказались в новом положении. Теперь Наполеон толкался в него. Илья, задыхаясь, хватал воздух ртом. 

— _Davai, da_ , — простонал Илья. — _Ah da, davai, davai…_

— Илья, — застонал он. — Блядь, я не могу… блядь…

— Хочу тебя… хочу тебя так сильно, Господи, ты не представляешь… _davai, davai…_

Наполеон никогда не кончал быстро с тех пор, как был восемнадцатилетним юнцом с потными ладонями. Но Господи, ему было так хорошо. Он мог бы остановить оргазм не больше, чем остановить лавину. Он откинул голову и застонал. Тело Ильи, блядь, идеальное тело Ильи. 

— _Lyubimiy_ , — крикнул Илья. Наполеон задыхался, дрожал, изливался в свои штаны, когда кончал в этой восхитительной горячей гонке. Он трясся и толкался, его член выплескивался снова и снова, спина выламывалась. Слава Богу, что Илья держал его. Господи, на что он сейчас похож, как Илья должен смеяться над… 

Илья швырнул его на матрас, переворачивая, его руки отчаянно тряслись, он прижимался к Наполеону всем телом, так крепко, как мог.

— _Bozhe, pomogi mne_ , — простонал он. И Наполеон почувствовал, как Илья кончает, ощутил, как горячее влажное пятно расползается по их мокрым штанам, когда Илья вбивался в него, сотрясаясь в оргазме, и это вызвало ещё один всплеск удовольствия в его измученном теле. 

Они лежали поперек кровати обессиленные, изнеможенные, покрытые спермой. Их дыхание было таким громким, как будто они обежали вокруг квартала. Как будто они сбегали до Дуомо и обратно. У него были симптомы инсульта, он ничего не видел, но потом Наполеон понял, что нет, просто его голова свесилась с края матраса, куда Илья откатил их. Он попытался кое-как забраться обратно на кровать, а Илья пытался помочь ему неуклюжими пальцами. 

— _Prosti menya, lyubimiy_ , — пробормотал Илья, и Наполеон тихо рассмеялся. 

— Что ж, — сказал он. — Полагаю, это было предсказуемо.

— С чего бы? — Илья повернул голову к нему, и он был совершенно прекрасным образом пьяный от секса. 

Слова ускользали от Наполеона, русские, английские, это всё было так сложно. 

— Мы… долго ждали, — выдохнул он.

— Это не оправдание, — сказал Илья. — Это лишь означает, что у нас было время думать, планировать. Трудно поверить, что это лучшее, что мы могли сделать. 

— Да неужели, — сказал Наполеон и устало выдохнул воздух со смешком. Ему удалось повернуться на бок, и Илья смотрел на него немного затуманенным взглядом, нежно улыбаясь. Наполеон провёл рукой по лицу Ильи, и улыбка исчезла. Илья запустил пальцы в его волосы. 

— Иди сюда, — пробормотал он и, потянув Наполеона к себе, в первый раз поцеловал его. 

Частью мировоззрения Наполеона всегда было представление, что Илья не особо хорошо целуется. Он не знал, почему так думал, но тем не менее. Возможно, виной тому было жёсткое советское воспитание, или, быть может, Наполеон думал, что кто-то, так же мощно сложенный, как Илья, будет целоваться с деликатностью молотилки. В любом случае, так было, и в голове у Наполеона жила идея, что Илья был в некотором роде совершенно нечувственным, и ему могло потребоваться немного руководства и обучения в этой области. 

Он был очень, очень, очень не прав. 

Они запутывались пальцами в волосах, кусали, посасывали и прижимались губами, языки скользили, исследовали и пробовали. Никогда в жизни его не целовали так тщательно. Он оторвался, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, и снова нырнул в поцелуй, желая получить больше Ильи, и больше, и ещё больше. Их нежный поцелуй становился всё более грязным, более нетерпеливым. Ему нужны была целая жизнь, чтобы распробовать неописуемый рот Ильи. Теперь Илья откинул голову на матрас, позволяя Наполеону держать его, пока они целовались, и Наполеону пришла в голову блестящая идея, что он может целовать столько тела Ильи, сколько захочет, и он позволил своему рту скользнуть по идеальной челюсти Ильи и ниже к его горлу, чтобы попробовать на вкус кожу здесь. 

Илья застонал, его руки ласкали спину Наполеона, его бока, его задницу. Наполеон поднял голову.

— Не останавливайся, — прошептал Илья. 

— Даже в мыслях не было, любовь моя. 

Наполеон извернулся и развязал завязки своих пижамных штанов, и со всем возможным старанием вытерся ими, прежде чем с отвращением швырнуть в угол. Он повернулся к Илье, который жадно смотрел на него. Илья позволил себе смотреть, поэтому Наполеон остановился и позволил ему делать это. В тишине он развязал штаны Ильи, снял их с него, вытер его ими как мог. А затем сел на пятки и тоже позволил себе смотреть.

Они провели долгие минуты, только глядя друг на друга и немного исследуя руками. Назвать Илью потрясающим было бы нелепым преуменьшением. Он словно сошел с картин Караваджо. Он был Давидом, если бы у Давида был такой член… ну, такой член, как у Ильи, на который определённо стоило посмотреть. Наполеон осторожно лёг, позволяя Илье обхватить себя руками, и они снова вернулись к нежным поцелуям. Сейчас они в первый раз были вместе обнажённые. Плоть к плоти. Илья гладил его волосы, искал его взгляд. 

Они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза, без слов говоря всё, что нужно было сказать. Когда Земля сдвинулась со своей оси и начала вращаться в совершенно другом направлении, потребовалось время, чтобы приспособиться. Мир никогда не станет для них прежним, и они оба знали это. 

— Это то, что ты узнал, когда меня… не было, — прошептал Наполеон, и Илья кивнул, прижимаясь к его плечу, обнял его крепче. 

Через некоторое время их поцелуи и прикосновения стали напористыми и страстными. Наполеон чувствовал, как его член снова начал вставать, как в паху нарастала тяжесть, боль. Илья опустил руку вниз и исследовал, позволяя своим пальцам блуждать по члену Наполеона, изучая, поглаживая, проводя пальцем вверх и вниз по твердеющей длине. Ощущая, как яйца Наполеона тяжело лежат в руке. У Наполеона перехватило дыхание. Он хотел перекатиться на спину, закрыть глаза и позволить Илье делать с ним всё, что он хотел. Наполеон провёл пальцами по его гладкому золотистому животу, большим пальцем погладил прекрасный член, наблюдая, как от этого у Ильи закатываются глаза. 

Наполеон повернулся, оказавшись сверху Ильи, снова прижался к нему и наклонился к его уху. 

— Любимый, — сказал он и почувствовал, как от этого ласкового слова по коже Ильи пробежала лёгкая дрожь. — Я не знаю, что ты делал и чего не делал раньше. В данной конкретной ситуации, я имею в виду. Всё это новая территория для тебя. Так что это совершенно нормально сказать мне, когда ты захочешь остановиться, или если что-то заставит тебя чувствовать себя некомфортно. Хорошо?

Илья кивнул.

— Да, — сказал он. — Но территория… не совсем новая для меня. 

— О, — сказал Наполеон. Ещё одно предположение оказалось неверным. Он начал чувствовать себя немного сбитым с толку. 

— Только один раз, — сказал Илья. 

Наполеон отодвинулся. 

— Подожди минуту. Не Володя-оленевод?

Илья рассмеялся, и это было прекрасно — золотистый тёплый смех, которого Наполеон не слышал от него долгие месяцы или, быть может, никогда. 

— Нет, не двоюродный брат Володя, почему тебе вообще это в голову пришло?

Наполеон тоже улыбнулся, просто чтобы увидеть улыбку Ильи. Он чувствовал, как становится легче у него на душе, словно тяжесть уходила прочь. Вот теперь это по-настоящему было похоже на отпуск, подумал он. Если бы только Уэверли узнал, чем они занимаются. Эта мысль заставила его снова рассмеяться, а затем он внезапно осознал, что на самом деле, Уэверли, скорее всего, точно знал, что они, вероятно, будут делать в отпуске. На самом деле, в этом мог быть весь смысл.

— А кто же тогда?

Илья поднял бровь.

— Ты действительно хочешь играть в эту игру?

— О. Ты прав. Если подумать, твоё дело — это твоё дело. 

Илья улыбнулся и притянул его к себе для ещё одного поцелуя. Теперь им было намного легче найти ритм, изучая рты друг друга. И несмотря на всё, чего Илья мог не к добру набраться в казармах КГБ или где бы то ни было ещё — и Наполеон определённо собирался выяснить все подробности, этот разговор ещё был далёк от завершения, — он всё ещё был готов держать пари, что были некоторые вещи, с которыми Илья незнаком и с которыми лучше не торопиться. И по правде говоря… по правде говоря, он не был настолько уверен в себе, как хотел. Не после Петрушки. 

Поэтому они лежали, раскинувшись в темноте, молчали и позволяли своим рукам говорить за них. Они дразнили друг друга, касались членов, изучая. Теряя над собой контроль. Наполеон провел пальцем по всей длине восхитительного члена Илья — о, Боже, этот член, — и облизнул палец, наслаждаясь вкусом. Думая о том, чтобы сползти вниз и отсосать Илье, но отказываясь от этой мысли. 

— То же самое для тебя, — прошептал Илья, наматывая на палец волосы Наполеона. — Ты скажешь мне, когда захочешь остановиться, да?

Наполеон знал, почему Илья сказал это. Выражение лица Ильи было совершенно понятным для него даже в темноте. На записях, которые Петрушка посылал только Илье, были те вещи, которые Петрушка делал с Наполеоном, когда больше никого не было в комнате. Пытка, предназначенная только для Ильи. Наполеон закрыл глаза от мучительного унижения, сдавившего ему грудь. Он никогда не спросит, что именно Илья слышал. Ему было невыносимо думать об этом. Поэтому в ответ он скользнул ближе и взял в руку оба их члена, и их второй раз был таким, лицом к лицу, как и раньше, но на этот раз тише. Глядя друг другу в глаза. Скольжение его влажного члена — и Боже всемогущий, но Илья заставлял его член течь, у него никогда не было столько смазки, — о член Ильи, восхитительная непристойность и обнажённость происходящего. 

На этот раз Илья кончил первым, его дыхание сбилось, глаза закрылись. Пальцами он вцепился в Наполеона. 

— Так хорошо, дорогой? — прошептал Наполеон, и затем в тишине комнаты раздался громкий стон Ильи, и его пальцы были покрыты горячей липкой жидкостью. Наполеон толкался в неё, в член Ильи, пока его собственный член не взорвался. Так много спермы. Он выстрелил так далеко, что запачкал грудь Ильи. Когда Илья небрежно обмакнул палец в его сперму и поднёс ко рту, Наполеон едва не задохнулся. Он сжал в кулаке волосы Ильи и засунул язык ему в рот, пытаясь почувствовать вкус своей спермы. 

После этого они отправились в душ, чтобы привести себя в порядок, но и там, разумеется, не могли перестать трогать друг друга, так что когда они наконец свалились на кровать, обессиленные, как жертвы кораблекрушения, время уже близилось к рассвету. Проснувшись, Наполеон увидел, как утренний свет ползёт по кровати и по телу Ильи, который каким-то образом обернулся вокруг него, пока они спали. Он обнял его и прижался теснее. Глаза Ильи распахнулись, затем снова закрылись. Он крепче прижал Наполеона к себе. 

— Я никуда не собираюсь, — сказал Наполеона.

Уголок рта Ильи дёрнулся. 

— Лучше быть уверенным, — прошептал он, и они снова устроились рядом друг с другом, будто на якоре.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда Наполеон проснулся, уже наступил день, а на его члене был горячий мокрый рот. 

— Господи Иисусе, — простонал он, так как ещё недостаточно проснулся для того, чтобы чётко произносить слова. Расположившись между его ног, Илья делал ему лучший в жизни минет. Илья умело сосал его внушительный утренний стояк и — вот это было интересно — точно знал, что делает. Наполеон неловко потянулся к Илье и пристроил руку на его тёплую золотистую голову. Полосы солнечного света лежали на кровати. 

— Бог мой, что со мной делаешь, — сказал Наполеон, хотя это скорее прозвучало как что-то среднее между стоном и бормотанием. Он раздвинул ноги шире. Все тормоза в его теле слетели прочь, и он подумал, может быть, рядом с Ильёй так будет всегда. 

— Это... пожалуйста, не думай, что я… это не ценю… но… о, Боже… _блядь_... не уверен, что я… могу… больше сдерживаться… блядь… — задыхался он. Илья сдвинул язык и теперь брал его член глубоко в горло. На самом деле полностью брал его член в горло. От этого Наполеон совершенно потерял самоконтроль и позволил себе выгнуться на кровати и толкнуться в жадный рот Ильи, рот, который принимал его целиком. От пульсации спермы у него перехватило дух. Он чувствовал, как его член вздрагивал в губах Ильи, чувствовал, как двигалось горло Ильи, когда он проглотил всё до капли, и Наполеон закричал. Громко закричал, он знал, но кто мог его в этом винить? Он продолжал толкаться в рот Ильи, пока по его мускулам пробегали судороги, а затем упал на кровать, полностью опустошённый. Он медленно разжал руку, намертво вцепившуюся в матрас и в подушку, которую, по-видимому, пытался разорвать. 

— Блядь, — кое-как сумел произнести он. — И-Илья.

— Отличное шоу, Ковбой, — сказал хриплый голос, и Наполеон мог услышать, что Илья ухмылялся. Он сотрёт эту ухмылку с его лица, как только снова сможет вернёт себе способность двигаться. 

— Передай от меня спасибо кузену Володе, — прохрипел он, и Илья рассмеялся и упал рядом с ним. Наполеон повернул голову и встретился взглядом с Ильей, и не мог отвести глаза. Странно думать, что он считал Илью прекрасным ночью, когда его истинную красоту можно было увидеть только в солнечном свете. Как глупо, что он сравнивал его с Давидом, когда тот несомненно был Аполлоном, самим богом Солнца, который сошёл на землю, чтобы согреть его. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Илья, и он был просто Илья, его Илья, который провел рукой по волосам Наполеона, погладил большим пальцем по брови, смотрел на него с такой нежностью, с такой…

— Устал, — сказал Наполеон, потому что они лежали в одной кровати, и он не собирался больше никогда лгать Илье. — Вчера было… немного слишком. 

— Сегодня мы останемся в кровати на весь день. 

— Какое самопожертвование с твоей стороны.

— Это хорошая медицинская практика, ничего больше. 

— Прости за это, — прошептал Наполеон, гладя рукой синяк на лице Ильи, который начал наливаться фиолетовым и блестеть. Ему придётся принять обезболивающие. 

— Ты два года ждал, чтобы меня ударить. 

— Немного жаль, что я сделал это во сне. — Наполеон наклонился и прикоснулся губами к губам Ильи, а затем поцеловал его долгим ленивым поцелуем. Щетина Ильи царапала его лицо. Им обоим нужно было побриться и ещё несколько раз принять душ. А ещё Илье нужно было уделить немного внимания, судя по огромному твёрдому члену, который в данный момент упирался Наполеону в бедро. Наполеон просунул руку между их телами и сжал его. 

— Ты так проснулся? — пробормотал он. 

— Нет. Это то, что ты делаешь со мной.

— Мм. Говоря о хорошей медицинской практике, это чрезвычайно опасно. — Наполеон поглаживал рукой его член, пока говорил, наблюдая за тем, как Илья прикрывает глаза. Илья часто дышал, быстро возбуждаясь ещё сильнее, и немного раздвинул ноги, поэтому Наполеон решил, что может не торопиться и лучше изучить его тело. Он позволил своей руке обхватить эти тяжёлые яйца, а затем скользнул ниже. Илья ничего не сделал, только застонал и ещё шире раздвинул ноги. Интересно. Но затем он потянулся к руке Наполеона и вцепился в неё пальцами — видимо, сейчас было не лучшее время для экспериментов. Илья кончил с задушенным вздохом, тихо, как всегда. 

После Наполеон осыпал его поцелуями, облизывая, посасывая и кусая всё его тело. 

— Что потребуется, — размышлял он вслух, — чтобы заставить тебя издать какие-нибудь звуки?

— Почему бы тебе не попытаться это выяснить?

Наполеон улыбнулся.

— Я знаю, в чём дело. Это всё тренировки в КГБ. Они держат вас в казармах и стимулируют целыми днями напролёт, по многу часов подряд, до тех пор, пока вы не научитесь достигать оргазма абсолютно беззвучно.

— У тебя очень неточное представление о КГБ.

— Ой, ладно тебе, не порти мою маленькую фантазию. 

— У тебя есть фантазии о КГБ?

— У меня есть фантазии обо всём, не принимай это близко к сердцу.

— У меня есть фантазии о ЦРУ, но они в основном о том, чтобы убить Сандерса. 

Наполеон снова вернулся к своему занятию, покрывая руку Ильи ленивыми поцелуями, сначала опускаясь вниз, а затем двигаясь к внутренней стороне, где кожа была особенно чувствительной.

— Когда-нибудь, — произнес Илья, — ты скажешь мне своё имя, да?

Наполеон застыл.

— Ты знаешь моё имя, — сказал он, но прямой взгляд Ильи говорил, что Наполеону не удалось ввести его в заблуждение. 

— Это не обязательно должно быть скоро. Я могу подождать. Но это не Наполеон Соло. Это имя, которое придумал маленький мальчик, потому что он хотел, чтобы его так звали. Очень мило, но я думаю, это не твоё имя.

Наполеон сжал челюсти.

— Это то, что КГБ послало тебя узнать?

— _Lyubimiy_ , — пробормотал Илья. Наполеон положил голову на его руку, которую он целовал. 

— Прости меня, — сказал он. 

Некоторое время они тихо лежали, переплетенные друг с другом, и Наполеон думал о еде. Когда-нибудь им придётся поесть. Он мог сходить в ресторанчик на углу, принести им что-нибудь. Через некоторое время он почувствовал, как его веки тяжелеют, и позволил себе погрузиться в сон.

*** 

Его разбудил поворот ручки на двери их номера, едва различимый скрип. Мускулы мгновенно напряглись, готовые к атаке. Он чувствовал, что Илья рядом с ним тоже настороже. 

— Привет? — сказал голос Уэверли. Наполеон повернулся к Илье. 

— Специалист по безопасности в международном шпионаже, и ты не запер входную дверь?

— Ты был последним, кто через неё вошёл, — прошипел Илья, вскакивая и пытаясь найти свою одежду. Это была не его комната, так что в поисках ему не повезло, если не считать мятых и грязных пижамных штанов, которые он едва успел натянуть, прежде чем Уэверли зашёл в дверь спальни с неизменной энергичной улыбкой на лице. 

— Ах, вот вы где, юноши. Знаете, с вами было сложно связаться, когда вы не… ах, вот в чём проблема, — сказал он, кивком указав на телефон. Тот лежал на полу, разбитый, рядом с осколками лампы — жертва прошлой ночи, по-видимому. Сброшенный на пол, когда Наполеон боролся с кошмаром. Наполеон подтянул простыню чуть выше. 

— Боюсь, вы немного застали нас врасплох, — сказал он.

— Что вы говорите. — Уэверли осматривал следы разрушений в комнате, которая, как, смутившись, внезапно осознал Наполеон, должна была пахнуть сексом. Но Уэверли уселся на стул, как будто он пил чай с королевой. — Боюсь, у меня есть новости, которые не могут ждать. Но я рад видеть, что отпуск проходит хорошо. 

Илья издал звук, который был близок к рычанию. 

— Присядьте, — сказал ему Уэверли, но Илья скрестил руки на груди и остался стоять. 

— Итак, я получил ваши новые задания, — сказал он, доставая из кармана пиджака несколько листков и протягивая их Наполеону, который передал Илье те, что были предназначены ему. Он разговаривал о заданиях со своим начальником, лёжа в кровати совершенно голый, но Уэверли вёл себя так, как будто всё было совершенно нормально.

— Если вы посмотрите, то увидите, что…

— Сингапур, — удивлённо сказал Наполеон. 

— Да, ситуация там становится весьма нестабильной. А.Н.К.Л. имеет все основания полагать, что…

— В моём написано Йоханнесбург, — сказал Илья.

— И теперь мы подошли к делу, — сказал Уэверли в полной тишине. — Как я уже сказал, во время разбирательства с Курякина были сняты все подозрения в совершении правонарушений, все его полномочия восстановлены. Но, к сожалению, условием этого было то, что вы двое больше не будете работать вместе. Это не…

— Вы знали, — сказал Наполеон. — Когда мы встретились в кафе, вы уже знали. Вы решили не говорить мне. 

— Да, — ответил Уэверли. 

— Ты, блядь, волосатая обезьянья пизда, — сказал Илья, но сделал это на русском. 

— Неужели вы думаете, я не пытался это предотвратить? — тихо спросил Уэверли.

Наполеон сбросил простыни и направился к своему чемодану, вытаскивая одежду. Смотрел Уэверли или нет, ему теперь было наплевать. Он надел штаны, застегнул рубашку, затянул ремень. Бросил Илье халат, и тот его поймал. Они не будут вести этот разговор голыми, чёрт побери.

— Вы посылаете нас на задание поодиночке, и кто-то из нас погибнет, — сказал Илья, и Наполеон слышал, как его голос дрожал от гнева, пока он пытался справиться с собой. — Вы знаете это. Никто не может прикрывать мне спину так, как Соло, и никто не может работать вместе с Соло так, как я. Никто не может это делать.

— Мисс Теллер…

— Габи — лжец мирового уровня, никогда не теряет голову и чертовски умна, но, в конце концов, она гражданская, и вы это знаете, — сказал Наполеон, завязывая галстук. — В А.Н.К.Л. или за его пределами нет другого агента, который может играть на нашем уровне. Он прав, друг без друга мы будем мертвы. Но я думаю, в этом-то и дело, не так ли?

— Я думаю, да, — согласился Уэверли. 

Илья с отвращением фыркнул.

— Я ухожу, — сказал он.

— Как и я, — подтвердил Наполеон. 

Уэверли задумчиво кивнул. 

— Значит, вы официально отказываете следовать этим приказам? Таким образом, вы официально разрываете свое сотрудничество с А.Н.К.Л.?

— Да, — сказали они в унисон. Илья также сказал кое-что по-русски, но, к счастью, Уэверли не так уж хорошо знал этот язык. 

Уэверли снова кивнул.

— Отлично, — сказал он. Встав, он подошёл к окну и отодвинул пальцем занавеску, как будто внезапно заинтересовался видом. Наполеон переглянулся с Ильей. 

— В разведке идёт война, — сказал Уэверли. — Возможно, вы заметили, что в этой войне наша сторона не одерживает победу. 

— Наша сторона? — скептически спросил Илья.

— Да, знаете. Люди, которые предпочли бы, чтобы мир не погиб в огненном катаклизме. Люди, которые, похоже, всегда проигрывают. Предназначение А.Н.К.Л. было именно в том, чтобы это исправить. 

Он снова замолчал, продолжая изучать вид. Илья скрестил руки на груди.

— Петрушка, — наконец сказал Уэверли. — Или какое бы ни было его настоящее имя. Представляет враждебные элементы в КГБ, с которым он давно порвал. Всегда были мужчины по обе стороны этой холодной войны — и почему это всегда мужчины, задумывались ли вы когда-нибудь об этом? — которые предпочли бы просто наблюдать, как мир исчезнет словно дым. ЦРУ также в это вовлечено. Но теперь враги с обеих сторон вырвались на свободу, разгневались на все попытки примирения, всю дипломатию, все тщательно застрахованные ставки. Они хотят свой апокалипсис, и они хотят его прямо сейчас. Это нарастало с тех пор, как они убили человека, который угрожал их всех разоблачить.

— Кеннеди, — сказал Наполеон.

— Да. Просто я думал, что у нас будет больше времени. Когда Петрушка схватил тебя, это была вопиющая и довольно неуклюжая попытка дестабилизировать А.Н.К.Л., вот ради чего всё было. Сейчас это открытая война. А.Н.К.Л. у них в руках, и — ну, выражаясь грубо, — я нихуя не могу с этим сделать, — легкомысленно сказал Уэверли. — Да, Соло, я знал о заданиях, когда встречался с вами. Но у меня всё ещё была надежда. Я старался выиграть время, потому что у меня в запасе оставалось один или два хода, но они не сработали. 

— И теперь всё становится гораздо веселее, я полагаю, — сказал Соло.

— Вы не ошибаетесь. Если вы покинете А.Н.К.Л., они придут за вами. Настоящее КГБ и настоящее ЦРУ, а также преступные элементы из обоих агентств. Не говоря уже об А.Н.К.Л. Вам негде будет спрятаться. 

— Так может, мы не будем прятаться, — сказал Илья. Он взглянул на Наполеона, и их дискуссия была долгой и безмолвной.

— Боюсь, я не совсем понимаю, — произнес Уэверли. 

— Он предлагает нам сражаться, — сказал Наполеон. 

Уэверли поднял брови.

— Сражаться. Не меньше пяти групп вооруженных наёмников охотятся на вас двоих. Шансы, если представить это в наиболее благоприятном свете, представляются мало обнадеживающими. 

— Мало обнадеживающее — это что-то вроде нашей специализации. На самом деле, именно в таких условиях мы работаем лучше всего. Кроме того, я надеялся, что нас будет больше, чем двое.

Уэверли переводил взгляд с одного на другого. 

— Я больше не ваш начальник. Вы мне ничего не должны. Это моя битва, и вам не обязательно принимать в ней участие. Эта битва, которая идёт уже долгое время, и я сражался в ней многими способами уже двадцать лет. Я думал, что А.Н.К.Л. может стать решением, а вместо этого создал ещё одну проблему, ещё одну возможность, которую нигилисты могут использовать в своих целях. Простите меня, если я не слишком оптимистичен в прогнозах о том, к чему всё идёт. — Он потёр глаза. Вид у него был такой же усталый, как и голос, вокруг глаз появились морщины, которых там не было раньше. Соло задавался вопросом, когда Уэверли в последний раз спал. 

— Мы уже часть этого, — сказал Илья. — Именно этого добивался Петрушка.

Уэверли всё ещё изучал их обоих.

— Я не могу просить вас об этом, — сказал он.

— Вы не просили, — ответил Наполеон. — Мне наплевать, что написано в платежных ведомствах правительства. Мы ваши агенты, и этим всё сказано. Так что теперь давайте спасём мир.

— Мы втроём попытаемся спасти планету от вероятного ядерного уничтожения?

Илья пожал плечами.

— Если вы считаете, что это нечестно, мы дадим им фору.

Уэверли сел, достал из кармана пиджака маленький блокнот и начал что-то писать. 

— История будет заключаться в том, что вы меня избили и забрали моё оружие, — сказал он. — Мы встретимся на нашей оперативной базе и оттуда начнём. Нашей базой будет…

— Этельдейн, — сказал Наполеон, и Уэверли кивнул, продолжая писать.

— Да, совершенно верно. Я записываю ряд паролей, которые вам придётся запомнить, потому что я уничтожу эту запись, как только вы её прочитаете. Эти коды дают доступ не только к воротам Этельдейна, но и ко всему, что находится на территории замка, в том числе и к, ммм, подземным объектам. 

— Потрясающе, — сказал Наполеон. — Пещера Бэтмена.

Илья поморщился.

— Я не люблю летучих мышей.

— Нет, нет, это литературная отсылка, ты, филистер. Ты ведь наверняка знаешь про Бэтмена и Робина? Нет? Как такое возможно? Очевидно, что в этом сценарии ты Робин. 

— Прошу прощения, но это не пещеры, это оборудованные по самому последнему слову техники подземные бункеры, наполненные самыми передовыми технологиями и оружием, которые только существуют, а так же теми, которых не существует. И если кто-то в этой ситуации Бэтмен, то очевидно, что это я. Вот, держите, — сказал Уэверли, протягивая им листок бумаги. Наполеон внимательно прочитал написанное.

— Здесь нет управляющего ключа, — сказал Илья. — Это бесполезно без мастер-кода. 

— Да, я как раз собирался об этом сказать. Я никогда не записываю мастер-код, ни по какой причине. Это…

— Ланселот, — сказал Наполеон. Уэверли встретился с ним взглядом. 

— Да, — сказал он после короткой паузы. — Что ж. Отлично. Операция «Спасти мир» начинается. 

— Всё как обычно, — сказал Наполеон. Он встретился глазами с Ильей над головой Уэверли. Они шли почти на верную смерть. У атаки лёгкой бригады было больше шансов, чем у них, но почему-то его переполняло странное возбуждение.

— Мы должны сделать так, чтобы это выглядело по крайней мере хотя бы немного убедительно, — сказал Уэверли, поднимаясь. — Нужно, чтобы меня слегка избили. Достаточно одного или двух хороших ударов. Кто хочет взять на себя эту честь? Курякин, ваше лицо уже выглядит паршиво, так что я делаю ставку на хук Соло. Ну же, не надо стесняться, сейчас самый подходящий момент.

Наполеон нахмурился.

— Должен быть другой способ…

— Мой агент, и этим всё сказано, вы сказали, если я не ошибаюсь? Хорошо, тогда сейчас. Приступайте. — Уэверли стоял, легко и весело улыбаясь, кивком подзывая Наполеона, который взглянул на Илью. Илья только поднял брови. Как полезно.

Наполеон вздохнул и ударил их босса в лицо.


	8. Эпилог: Долиною смерти

Им потребовалось шесть, быть может, семь минут, чтобы выгрести из номера все свои вещи. Сорок секунд, чтобы упаковать чемоданы, и ещё пять минут и шестнадцать секунд, чтобы уничтожить все следы своего пребывания и спрятать жучки в самых недоступных местах. Существовала вероятность, что те, кто успеют прийти за ними первыми, вломятся в комнату, и их разговоры, возможно, будет интересно послушать. На самом деле, это стоило того, чтобы задержаться поблизости. Они могли на несколько ночей арендовать захудалую комнату по соседству всего в квартале отсюда, и у них была бы отличная выгодная позиция, чтобы понаблюдать, кто именно начнёт на них охоту раньше всего. Притаиться, пока охотники были так близко, казалось весьма рискованной затеей, но в этой игре каждый ход был сопряжён с риском. 

У них был один, может быть, два часа. Наполеон стоял на балконе и курил сигарету, напоследок наслаждаясь видом. Вообще у них были потрясающие комнаты. Было жаль оставлять их, особенно потому, что теперь их жилье какое-то время вряд ли будет столь же хорошим.

— Ты готов, Ковбой?

— Через минуту.

Илья подошёл и встал рядом с ним, покачав головой, когда Наполеон предложил ему сигарету.

— Просто наслаждаюсь этим видом в последний раз, — сказал Наполеон.

— Сибарит.

— Какое необычный для тебя выбор слова.

— Ты всегда удивляешься, что я не идиот.

— Нет-нет, мне просто любопытно, может быть, ты перепутал его со словом содомит. 

Илья улыбнулся. Наполеон сделал ещё одну глубокую затяжку. О хороших сигаретах пока тоже придётся забыть — возможно, на какое-то время это последняя пачка «Ротманс Роялс», которую он держит в руках. Он выдохнул струйку чересчур дорогого дыма на линию гор вдалеке. 

— Натан Джейкоб Сейдельман, — сказал он. Илья озадаченно на него посмотрел.

— Ты спросил, — пояснил Наполеон, и увидел, как лицо Ильи осветилось пониманием. 

— Значит, не итальянец, — сказал Илья, и Наполеон рассмеялся.

— Вообще нисколько. Хотя в одном ты был неправ, — заметил он, разглядывая золу на кончике сигареты. — Это не имя, которое придумал восемнадцатилетний парнишка. Это имя, о котором мечтал тринадцатилетний мальчик, когда спал на диване в однокомнатной квартире, где жил со своей психически неуравновешенной матерью, и рассказывал себе истории о человеке, которым он хочет быть, чтобы не слышать, как она бредит и кричит в соседней комнате. Надеясь, что этой ночью соседи не вызовут полицию снова. Читая бесконечные детективные истории и воображая себя их участником, просто чтобы оказаться где-то в другом месте, неважно, где. Вот что значит это имя. Соло. Абсолютное одиночество. Никогда ни в ком и ни в чём не нуждаться, вообще никогда. И затем, конечно, Наполеон, величайший завоеватель в европейской истории. Непобедимый. Что может быть лучше?

Они некоторое время стояли молча. Наполеон выкинул сигарету. 

— Она ещё жива? — спросил Илья. 

— О да. Она жила в разных местах, родственники передавали её из рук в руки, но её навсегда поместили в лечебницу, когда мне было шестнадцать. Некоторое время я болтался без дела, а как только мне исполнилось восемнадцать, я на законных основаниях поменял своё имя и пошёл в армию. Я навещал её, когда мог, но её связь с реальностью… непрочная. Она понятия не имеет, кто я. Не думаю, что она несчастлива. 

— Непобедимый, пока он не пришёл в Россию, — сказал Илья через минуту.

— Прошу прощения?

— Просто говорю. Наполеон был величайшим завоевателем, пока не пришёл в Россию. Тогда он был побеждён величайшей страной в мире.

Наполеон смотрел на него недоверчиво. 

— Ты… прости, ты только что использовал мою невероятно трогательную личную историю как возможность заработать политические очки?

— Может быть. 

— Коммунистический хер.

— Содомит. 

Наполеон откинул голову и засмеялся. Илья тоже улыбнулся. Любой, кто наблюдал бы за ними, сказал бы, что они были двумя расслабленными отдыхающими, у которых не было совершенно никаких забот.

— Что ж, — сказал Наполеон. — Моя мысль была в том, что если ты хочешь спасти мир, ты должен знать, с кем ты его спасаешь, вот что я думаю.

— Мм, — сказал Илья. — Я уже знал, с кем я был, Наполеон Соло. — Он произнёс его имя с такой мягкостью, так ласково растягивая гласные, как он говорил _dorogoy_ или _lyubimiy_. Неужели Илья всегда так произносил его имя, и он просто никогда этого не замечал?

Некоторое время, пока Наполеон курил на балконе, он задавался вопросом, может быть, прошлая ночь — и сегодняшнее утро — это была аномалия, что-то, что они оставят во Флоренции вместе с дорогим номером и льняными простынями? Возможный вариант самих себя, к которому они больше никогда не вернутся. Эта мысль промелькнула в его голове. Но то, как Илья только что произнёс его имя — так произносят имя любовника, позволяя ему обвиваться вокруг языка. 

Илья наклонился ближе, и Наполеон ошарашено на него посмотрел. Они стояли на балконе на виду у всех, кому хотелось смотреть. Возможно, за ними уже наблюдали. Но он не отшатнулся. Губы Ильи коснулись его губ, и это был настолько новый для него жест, что он почти забыл, как отвечать. Илья погладил большим пальцем его скулу. 

— _S toboy vsyo v poryadke?_ — шепотом спросил Илья. Наполеон кивнул, слегка наклонившись к Илье. 

— Да, — прошептал он в ответ. — Я в порядке. 

А затем он решил, что способен на кое-что получше, и, наклонившись, захватил рот Ильи своим и поцеловал его как полагается. В конце концов, всё, что стоило делать, следовало делать хорошо. Рука Ильи скользнула вокруг его талии, и он услышал, как сбилось его дыхание на выдохе — это был звук. Звук, который прямиком прошёл в его член, и заставил его хотеть делать такие греховные вещи. Грудь Ильи, прижимающаяся к его груди. Грудь Ильи совершенно точно станет его фетишем. Рот Ильи. Сможет ли Наполеон когда-нибудь добраться до конца списка тех вещей, которые хотел сделать с ним?

Наполеон отступил назад и изучающее посмотрел на своего партнёра.

— Ты задал мне вопрос, — сказал он. — Вчера. Ответ — да, я так думаю.

— О чём?

— Об ожерелье Лукреции. _Amour dure sans fin_ и всё такое. Я не могу сказать тебе, правда ли это. Кто, чёрт возьми, может это знать. Но я могу сказать тебе, что это правда для меня. Для меня всё так.

Глаза Ильи потемнели.

— _Sans fin?_

— _Bez konca._

Илья кивнул, и легкая улыбка на его губах была такой восхитительной, что Наполеон просто должен был наклониться и поцеловать его снова. 

— Конечно, — сказал Илья, — в нашем случае, конец, вероятно, не так уж далеко.

— Тогда ситуация нормальная.

— Да. Я даю нам три месяца.

— У лёгкой бригады было больше шансов.

— Мы, скорее всего, умрём ужасной смертью.

— Большевик, ты безнадёжный романтик. 

Илья усмехнулся, и хотя он, конечно, не ошибался — оценки Ильи были, как правило, удручающе точными, — Наполеон тоже не смог сдержать улыбку. 

— Долина в две мили — редут недалече, никто из атаки живым не вернулся, смерть челюсти сыто свела и всё в таком роде, — легкомысленно продекламировал он. Илья нахмурился. — Это литературная отсылка, ты что, вообще никогда не читал английской литературы?

— Это ты про Бэтмена говоришь?

— О, Боже, помоги мне, это _Теннисон_ , Теннисон, ты, невежда, я поверить не могу, что иду на смерть с кем-то, кто никогда — и это факт! — не читал Теннисона. Это поэма о людях, которых отправили на верную смерть, потому что кто-то отдал неверный приказ в битве, это необычайно трогательно. Такие вещи Уэверли заставляли наизусть зубрить в школе. 

— Значит, они умирают, потому что сами это выбрали?

— Они умирают, потому что кто-то учил английских школьников, что послушание благородно. Пойдём, нам пора убираться отсюда. — Наполеон засунул пачку «Ротманса» обратно в карман пиджака, и они направились к двери. Они вставили в уши коммуникаторы и провели серию молчаливых проверок. Коротко кивнув, Илья вышел первым, а Наполеон немного задержался. Они собирались выйти по отдельности, через разные выходы. Сегодня вечером они должны были встретиться в укромном месте, которое обеспечил Уэверли — или не встретиться. Они будут выполнять свою работу до тех пор, пока это будет возможно. Рано или поздно игра закончится, и, в итоге, это не был конец, который кто-то из них мог контролировать. 

Но теперь Наполеон знал другие вещи, у которых не было конца. Это знание утешало его, согревало, заставляло держать спину прямо.

— Ковбой, — прошептал коммуникатор в его ухе, и Наполеон вздрогнул. — Я наизусть выучил «Слово о полку Игореве», в нём четыре тысячи строк на старославянском, слишком много для слабого американского ума, я буду читать его сейчас для тебя. _Ne pora l' nam, bratiya, nachat' о pohode Igorevom slovo…_

— Освободи эту линию, — прошипел Наполеон и выключил свой коммуникатор, но он успел услышать, как низкий рокочущий смех Ильи затрещал в наушнике. Закрыв за собой дверь, Наполеон пошёл по коридору отеля, и улыбка застыла на его лице привычной маской, как и всегда.

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания переводчика**
> 
>  
> 
> le vice anglais — французское выражение, означающее «английский порок». Иногда это означает садомазохизм, который считается типичной английской чертой, но часто используется для обозначения любых присущих англичанам недостатков или слабостей (<https://www.oxfordlearnersdictionaries.com/definition/english/le-vice-anglais>).
> 
> Канеле – маленькое кондитерское изделие ([статья в Википедии](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5)).
> 
> Дуомо (итал. Duomo), он же — собор Санта Мария дель Фьоре (итал. La Cattedrale di Santa Maria del Fiore - Собор Святой Марии в цветах) — кафедральный собор во Флоренции, самое знаменитое из архитектурных сооружений флорентийского кватроченто. Находится в самом центре города, на соборной площади ([статья в Википедии](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B0-%D0%9C%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%8F-%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C-%D0%A4%D1%8C%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B5)).
> 
> Галерея Уффици (итал. Galleria degli Uffizi, буквально — «галерея канцелярий») — один из наиболее старых музеев в Европе, находится во Дворце Уффици (итал. Palazzo degli Uffizi), Флоренция, Италия, основана в 1581 году ([статья в Википедии](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A3%D1%84%D1%84%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B8)).
> 
> Баптистерий (лат. baptisterium, от др.греч. βαπτίζω — «крестить», крестильня, крещальня) — пристройка к церкви или отдельное здание, предназначенное для совершения крещения ([статья в Википедии](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B0%D0%BF%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B9)).
> 
> [Портрет Лукреции Панчатики ](https://muzei-mira.com/kartini_italia/2192-portret-lukrecii-panchatiki-anolo-bronzino-opisanie.html) написан итальянским художником [Аньоло Бронзино](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B7%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BE,_%D0%90%D0%BD%D1%8C%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE) примерно в 1540 году.
> 
> Чёрнофигурный сосуд — сосуд, выполненный в стиле [чёрнофигурной вазописи](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A7%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%B3%D1%83%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%B7%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%8C).
> 
>  Диалог из 6 главы  
>  _— Подожди минуту. Не Володя-оленевод?_  
>  _Илья рассмеялся, и это было прекрасно — золотистый тёплый смех, которого Наполеон не слышал от него долгие месяцы или, быть может, никогда._  
>  _— Нет, не двоюродный брат Володя, почему тебе вообще это в голову пришло?_  
>  это отсылка к другому фику FabulaRasa [«Тронь его»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362588)
> 
> Президент США [Джон Кеннеди](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B8,_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%BE%D0%BD_%D0%A4%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B4) был убит 22 ноября 1963 года.
> 
> Атака лёгкой бригады (англ. The Charge of the Light Brigade) — героическая, но катастрофическая по последствиям атака британской кавалерии под командованием лорда Кардигана на позиции русской армии во время Балаклавского сражения 25 октября 1854 года в ходе Крымской войны. Она вошла в историю также благодаря стихотворению Альфреда Теннисона «Атака лёгкой бригады». ([статья в Википедии](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%BB%D1%91%D0%B3%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B9_%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B3%D0%B0%D0%B4%D1%8B)).
> 
> Альфред Теннисон (англ. Alfred Tennyson; 6 августа 1809 — 6 октября 1892) — английский поэт ([статья в Википедии](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD,_%D0%90%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%84%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B4)).
> 
> Отрывки из стихотворения Теннисона «Атака лёгкой бригады» приводятся в [переводе Юрия Колкера](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%BB%D1%91%D0%B3%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B9_%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B3%D0%B0%D0%B4%D1%8B_\(%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5\)).
> 
> Используется отрывок из «Слова о полку Игореве» в [поэтическом переводе Николая Заблоцкого](http://old-russian.narod.ru/slovo04.htm).


End file.
